United We Stand
by Lingren
Summary: United we stand...Divided we fall. Sam gets her own command but it comes with a high price she doesn't believe she can pay. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Here's the new story for you all to get your teeth into. I have to tell you though, it's not a NEW story as such; it was posted just over a year ago in the Stargate Zine, Revelations II, but has recently been released for posting. Some of you may have read it before, but here it is anyway, so I hope you enjoy it._

United We Stand

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Jack/Sam.

Season: 6

Spoilers: Slight ones for Meridian and Redemption, Entity, Abyss.

Summary: United we stand…Divided we fall! Sam gets her own command, but it comes with a high price she doesn't believe she can pay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the characters for a bit of fantasy and imagination.

UNITED WE STAND

by Lingren.

Chapter 1

The blue light flickered round the room, bathing everything in its eerie glow. The shimmering wormhole softly shlooped and four figures calmly stepped from its centre. Two men, the one with a ball cap perched tightly on his head, casting his deep set eyes further into shadow, was sporting a huge grin; the other a slightly amazed and wide eyed, startled expression across his face. They were followed by a broadly smiling blonde woman, her blue eyes, bright and alert, and behind her, a rather sombre looking Jaffa who stood tall and proud, his weapon upright beside him at rest.

"Welcome home SG-1," General Hammond beamed from his position at the foot of the ramp. "The mission went well I take it?"

"Yes Sir," Colonel Jack O'Neill responded still grinning widely. He reached a hand up to remove his hat then ruffled his unruly grey hair, loving the feel of it being free after the confines of his cap. "The good folks on P2Z 385 would just love to have our company in the near future. They just can't wait to settle down and negotiate with ourselves. Break out the champagne General. The Naquadah's ours for the taking in return for some new farming methods, or whatever...yadda, yadda."

"Well done people. Get yourselves to the infirmary for your check ups then we'll debrief in 2 hours."

"Yes Sir!"

"Oh...em...Colonel..." Hammond stopped him while the others filed past. "I'd like a word with you in my office 15 minutes before the briefing."

Jack frowned slightly. Puzzled as to why the General should want to see him. He hazarded a guess at something to do with his long awaited report of Jonas' progress.

"Yes Sir!" he replied dutifully, despite his misgivings.

Jack turned and walked over to his team, waiting patiently by the door, and then led them towards the elevator. Hammond stood watching them silently, listening to the happy sounds of his premier team as they argued over who was going to grab the showers first. He smiled to himself, thankful that his favourite people were home safe and well again.

He just couldn't help but worry over all his people, though this team were something else. They held a special place in his heart, for they were good honest, hard working folks. People who had saved Earth from its own short-sightedness on more than one occasion. This team, who went about their work without looking for praise, nor receiving any thanks from the public for doing their given duty. The top secret nature of their job barring them from the reward they so richly deserved, but they never sought after fame or recognition, they simply enjoyed their work.

The General heaved a huge sigh of relief and pulled his thoughts together. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to his office, knowing that the news he was about to impart would finish that team's dynamics for ever, and put an end to an era with his reluctant words. He knew this day would come, but that didn't make it any the easier for the telling.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack knocked on the open office door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"You wanted to see me General?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Yes Jack. Shut the door and take a seat."

Jack obeyed, his mind turning over endless possibilities of wondering what he'd done now to incur this private tête-à-tête with his CO.

He sat stiffly, his feet firmly rooted to the floor, his hands pressed between his knees, held there to stop their nervous fiddling.

Hammond watched him for a moment.

"Relax Jack. You haven't done anything wrong..." He grinned across the expanse of his desk at Jack's surprised face. "...not this time anyway."

Jack let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and visibly relaxed, leaning back into the chair and stretching his legs out, before crossing them at the ankles.

"What's this all about then General?"

"It's about Major Carter actually."

"Carter? What's she been up to?" Jack sat upright again with curiosity.

"Nothing, as far as I know. That last assessment of hers you gave me, led me to believe she's ready for her own command..."

Suddenly Jack was all ears, on the alert for anything that would mean the end of their working partnership. He didn't want to be away from Sam.

Hammond continued.

"...As you know we lost Mankowitz last week, which means we've got an opening for a CO now. I'd like her to take over SG-7 Jack."

Jack leapt to his feet now, shaking slightly at the implications it projected.

"Sir…what about SG-1? Carter's invaluable...she's irreplaceable," he stuttered. "We just lost Daniel, we can't lose Carter as well," he was stunned to say the least.

"I'm sorry Jack but Major Carter's expertise is needed elsewhere right now. You yourself stated that she was ready to take on a command of her own."

"Yes Sir I know what I said...I meant for her to take over SG-1 when the time came for it."

"You thinking of retiring again?"

"No Sir, I wasn't, but now you mention it..."

"Jack! We need you out there. We also need Major Carter, and the best we can do is to spread our resources. She can do more good with her own team, than staying in the background with SG-1."

Jack began to stride, his movements jerky whilst he silently argued within himself. He had to agree with the General on that point, but he still didn't like the idea of Sam leaving the team. He was only just getting used to Jonas, and now he was being forced into training another new recruit. He wasn't happy by a long shot.

Hammond let him pace the office for a few minutes before he broke the uneasy silence.

"It'll work out just fine Jack. I'll give you the very best to chose from."

"I'd rather have Carter Sir," he sighed in exasperation.

"I know son..." He commiserated, knowing full well how he would feel if Jack were to retire. Having Jack under his command was no picnic, but he wouldn't have it any other way. They understood each other perfectly. They each afforded the other a healthy respect as well as their unswerving loyalty.

"It's okay Sir," Jack sighed coming to an agonising decision. He clasped onto the back of his former seat, leaning against it seemingly for support. "You're right, and I shouldn't hold her back. She deserves this chance. Therefore, albeit reluctantly, you have my backing General," he agreed, but it really felt like the rug had been pulled from beneath his feet; he'd lost his footing and his equilibrium was off balance.

The General glanced through the window overlooking the briefing room, watching the three team members take their places at the table.

"Let's get this briefing over and done with Jack. Will you tell her or shall I?"

"You tell her Sir. She may take it better coming from you."

Hammond nodded his assent, and led Jack out into the briefing room.

Sam looked up to see them approach the table, standing formally in respect. She could see something was bothering her CO, but he'd tried to hide it from her by putting on a false bravado and carrying on as if nothing had happened. He smiled brightly at her as he took his seat beside her off to the General's right.

TBC


	2. Divided

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I know how difficult it is to make up your mind about a new story when you don't know what to expect, so thanks for having confidence in my writing. I know one thing... 'Junior' will be a very hard act to follow. While you are reading this story, I shall endeavour to put together a brand new story for you all._

_I **may** not get around to posting tomorrow as I have the workmen in all day, and then the clearing up afterwards when they've finished, but I will be back on Friday!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

Previously:

Sam looked up to see them approach the table, standing formally in respect. She could see something was bothering her CO, but he'd tried to hide it from her by putting on a false bravado and carrying on as if nothing had happened. He smiled brightly at her as he took his seat beside her off to the General's right.

Chapter 2

"...So there you have it General," Jack wound up his report.

Hammond looked pleased. They had been given permission to mine for the precious mineral and all in exchange for some new farming methods and a few medicines that the people of this new world so desperately needed. Looking round the room at the smiling faces he smiled too. 'Damn this situation,' he inwardly cursed, 'they were such a great team, even Jonas was proving his worth given the relatively short time he'd been with them.'

Major Samantha Carter radiated a warm smile which lit up her face. Hammond's sudden thought clouded his face as he wondered if his news would widen that smile or wipe it from her face altogether. He didn't know, but now was to time to see.

"Right SG-1, before I dismiss you all, I have one more item on my agenda. Colonel…you have often praised Major Carter for her devotion to duty, and her unswerving loyalty, and rightly so. Now is the time for such dedication to be rewarded." He paused, watching the smile start to fade from, not only Jack's face, but Sam's too, as she wondered what was coming. He steeled himself and carried on. "As you know we lost Lt. Col. Mankowitz last week, and that leaves SG-7 without a team leader. Major Carter, I'm putting you up for the vacancy. As from Monday morning, you will be the new CO of SG-7. Congratulations Major, you thoroughly deserve it." Hammond sat back and watched the reactions of his premier team.

O'Neill was hiding his face from Sam, studying his fingers in his lap. 'Had he known that this was coming?' she asked herself when she turned towards him in surprise. Looking back at Hammond, she opened her mouth to say something, but failed each time, until she managed to utter a thank you to him. Her suddenly overly bright eyes slipped sideways again and this time they locked onto those of her CO. His own dark eyes were hard from fighting down his own emotions, while hers filled with despair.

Jack didn't know whether to celebrate with her or cry. He knew this time would eventually come, but after so long together it was something he'd forced to the back of his mind. It wasn't his place to object, knowing it would be a huge step forward for Sam, ending with promotion if she proved herself worthy of the task set before her. This was her chance to step up the proverbial ladder. He knew he wouldn't want to stop her from taking that opportunity. He couldn't hold her back any longer.

"Congratulations Major," he stated, a tight grin on his lips, trying hard to appear pleased for her sake, though inside he was fighting to keep himself in check.

Sam could see that Jack's smile was forced onto his lips; it never reached those dark expressive eyes of his, she saw only a fleeting sadness reflected back at her from abnormally dull ones. She didn't want their partnership to end. She would much rather stay where she was, as second-in-command of SG-1, rightfully beside him, knowing they were together whatever befell them. After all these years of fighting side by side, they had grown to love each other with a passion that was only quenched by serving on the same team, of close proximity, of watching each others backs. Yes, this would be the chance they had both longed for. Free at last from the regulations, she would no longer be under his command and therefore they could, in all honesty, fraternise freely.

But, something much deeper tugged at her insides. It would mean she wouldn't be there for him if and whenever he needed her. What if one or the other of them died out there? Millions of light years away from each other at the moment of death, it would signal the beginning of tortuous feelings of regret and guilt that the other had died alone, never hearing those precious words of comfort from the mouth of the one they loved.

Sam's thoughts were suddenly recalled when she was congratulated by Teal'c and Jonas. She stood and accepted the hugs offered so enthusiastically by those around her, while Jack merely looked up from his seat and smiled wistfully.

The news soon spread through the grapevine and Sam found herself inundated with surprised friends all wishing her luck for her first command.

OoOoOoOoO

Given time to adjust to her new team, Sam was ready for the first mission when it came. A simple milk run really. An uninhabited planet, without the hint of any former life-signs, or so the UAV reported.

Jack hovered in the control room watching her closely, a knot of fear settling in his gut, making him almost squirm. His nervous fingers drumming restlessly on the back of the civilian technician's chair, until she turned and glared up at him.

"What?" he asked, until realisation dawned. "Oh...Sorry!" he apologised and immediately shoved his hands deep into his pockets, forcing himself to calm down. Hammond smothered the grin that was trying to escape at the nervousness Jack couldn't quite hide.

Sam, standing geared up and ready below in the gate room, knew he was there and looked up through the observation window, straight at him. She smiled a little nervously, but he calmly smiled back at her with a nod, radiating his trust in her ability, despite his inner turmoil.

Although the opportunity for togetherness was there, neither of them had broached the subject uppermost in their hearts and minds. Too long spent hiding their feelings, it had made it difficult to allow them to break free at last. They had spoken at work, and about work whenever their paths had crossed, but not for long, their duties now keeping them apart for most of the time.

Jack had been busy interviewing new personnel for his replacement 2IC. Several names had been put forward, but he didn't like, nor want, anyone other than Sam. It had been the same with Jonas. After Daniel had ascended, he'd rejected many who didn't live up to Daniel's standards. He missed his friend a lot, and knew that there was no-one on this earth who could ever replace the 'Geek'. General Hammond had given him a final ultimatum then. Choose someone or have a Russian on the team. So Jack had chosen Jonas with great reluctance, but now the man had proved himself and as much as Jack resented him at first, he found that he was indeed a worthy replacement. Now he felt the same way about this. He wanted Sam back, he needed Sam. Retirement loomed large in his thoughts, as he contemplated the future of his team without her.

Sam's attention turned back to the Stargate when it burst into life. With a quick salute to the General and a smile back at her former CO, she led her team up the ramp and they disappeared into the wavering event-horizon.

OoOoOoOoO

General Hammond would not allow Jack to spend too long deciding just who was worthy enough to fill Sam's shoes, and ordered him to make a decision quickly. Jack selected three candidates and interviewed them, taking each of them out on an easy mission to see whom he preferred, and could possibly work along side with.

Captain John Locke at 39 was the most experienced of the candidates. His coarse black hair was just a raised fuzz over his dark skin, his brown eyes tired and languid in their deep sockets, reflecting his 'laid back' character. A jagged scar ran the length of one cheek, pale against the brown flesh. He was tall; taller even than Teal'c by a couple of inches, making Jack looked much too short despite his 6'2" frame. Locke stood almost to attention now as Jack looked him over, checking his equipment for their mission.

"At ease, Captain. This isn't a parade, just a test run you understand. There are others here to put through their paces too."

"Yes Sir," he drawled. His southern accent, slow and lazy.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack looked up towards the control room where the General was standing, his hand on the microphone.

"Everything in order down there?"

"Yes Sir. Just making sure we had everything."

"When you're ready Colonel!"

Jack raised his hand in a quick salute and waved the others on into the open wormhole. Teal'c and Jonas taking their cue, led the way, Locke followed leaving Jack to bring up the rear.

General Hammond watched, a growing bundle of nerves tugging at his insides from tension. Just how this mission was going to play out he had no idea, and knowing how long it took Jack to find a replacement before, he wasn't hopeful on the outcome.

TBC


	3. First Blood

_I'm back! Phew! I'm just too shattered to clear **everything** away tonight after the workmen. I've done the basics; and at least I can crawl into my bed tonight! But, despite the tiredness, the pull of my computer was just too strong! LOL! Okay, so I'm an incurable addict of reading and writing Stargate fanfic!_

_My thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and you'll have to keep guessing where it's going. All will be revealed...in time!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

General Hammond watched, a growing bundle of nerves tugging at his insides from tension. Just how this mission was going to play out he had no idea, and knowing how long it took Jack to find a replacement before, he wasn't hopeful on the outcome.

Chapter 3

Jack sighed in frustration.

"I thought this place was supposed to be devoid of any life-forms," he growled.

"That is what the M.A.L.P. predicted Colonel," Jonas responded agreeing wholeheartedly with his CO's frustration. They really didn't need to bump into any patrols out here, not with a complete stranger to the enemy as Locke was. He was totally untried during a battle scenario against the Goa'uld as yet. Jack wasn't altogether sure if he could trust the man to watch his back like Sam had.

They were lying face down in the dirt, hidden by some ground covering shrubs, watching several Jaffa milling round the Tel'tak which had settled on the ground in an open field not 200 metres from their camp. Jack held his breath as half a dozen of them broke away from the main contingent and made their way towards where they were hiding. Jack signalled frantically for them to get the hell out of there, leaving last and watching their sixes as the others left in a hurry. He winced as he could hear Locke crashing through the undergrowth like an elephant.

The Colonel moved out of his hiding place, his P-90 poised ready for action, when a fiery blast shattered the tree trunk inches from his head. Instinctively he ducked and turned, firing off a hail of bullets, grunting with satisfaction when two of the enemy went down. Teal'c stopped and opened fire too, letting loose his staff weapon in retaliation, offering Jack the chance to catch them up.

Jack could see it now, with the sounds of battle echoing round the forest, the other Jaffa would soon follow, hot on their comrades' heels. His breath came in hot gasps; his knees protested loudly, his legs were growing heavier by the minute. He stumbled but kept right on going. By now Jonas was offering both he and Teal'c covering fire, while Locke kept right on running with his head down.

The Stargate came into sight and Jack yelled for Jonas to dial up home. He could see Locke hiding behind the DHD while Jonas stood in full view of the enemy pressing the glyphs that would open up the wormhole to the SGC. He stopped behind a convenient tree and opened fire again. Teal'c echoing his actions from across the clearing. More Jaffa went down under the onslaught, and Jack thought they were winning, but more yells filled the air, bringing yet more Jaffa out from the cover of the forest.

Behind him he heard the gate roar into life and ordered Locke and Jonas through it.

"Teal'c!" he yelled over the noise, when he saw that the other two had made it to safety. "Go. Go. Go!"

Teal'c let loose another parting shot then ran towards the gate, where he stood at the very threshold of the shimmering flux. He turned and started firing back, again giving Jack a chance to join him there. He watched as Jack launched himself from his safe haven and ran with every ounce of energy he could muster towards him, while blasts of white hot heat hit the dirt around him, spraying the air with jagged fragments of rock and soil.

OoOoOoOoO

The level of anxiety in the gate room grew as long minutes ticked past. All were waiting nervously for Teal'c and Jack to return. Captain Locke had been the first one through, quickly followed by Jonas, who came home backwards obviously still firing his weapon until the wormhole had sucked him in.

General Hammond had been dismayed to discover they were being chased by several Jaffa where they were supposed to find a quiet, deserted planet.

The wormhole destabilized and shimmered, causing everyone to hold their breath, before righting itself again. Weapons blasts ricocheted around the walls embedding themselves in the plaster. The personnel gathered in the gate room ducked instantly. Then suddenly two figures clattered onto the ramp, one clutched tightly to the other to keep himself upright. Hammond yelled for the iris to be closed then called for a medical team, before he rushed up the ramp in time to see Jack straighten himself up to stand in front of him, his lungs heaving as he gasped for air. The noise of objects hitting the closed Trinium shield held everybody's attention, until a sudden hush fell over the room when the gate shut down.

Hammond studied his 2IC closely seeking out any injuries.

"Colonel? Are you okay?"

Jack nodded too winded to say anything just yet.

Teal'c explained what had happened.

"We were out-numbered General Hammond. O'Neill offered covering fire so that we might all escape. When I reached the safety of the gate I too lay down covering fire in order that O'Neill could outrun the enemy back to the Stargate. He stumbled at the very last minute, and had he not done so I do not believe he would be alive now. The blast merely passed over his body and entered the wormhole."

"Lucky escape for you Colonel!"

"Yes Sir, but not entirely." Jack gasped, slowly regaining his breath and pointing to his pants where blood had now seeped through the BDU's on his left leg. "It's just a scratch though Sir."

"Let Dr. Frasier take a look at it anyway son."

They were interrupted by the medical team rushing through the door. Janet Frasier quickly ran her professional eye over the various members of the team, wondering who it was that needed her skills.

Jack protested that he was fine but General Hammond pointed out Jack's bloodied pants. Teal'c helped him limp down the ramp and made him sit on the steps while she took a closer look at his wound. She took the small pair of scissors and slit the leg of his pants to the knee. An ugly gash revealed itself and Janet quickly swabbed it clean to get a better look.

"I'll need to get you to the infirmary Sir. That will require a couple of stitches in it, and I'll be giving you a shot of antibiotics too."

"Oh joy! I can't wait. Nice welcome home that is, sticking a needle in my butt!" Jack muttered. He just knew he shouldn't have come into work this week. Murphy's Law had done him proud this week.

Janet grinned at his comment and pointed to the gurney.

"Colonel!"

"No way Doc! I can walk."

Giving up on his stubbornness, she slapped a quick dressing over the gash and nodded.

"Very well Colonel. Ready when you are. Teal'c will you assist Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary?"

"Indeed Doctor Frasier."

Jack stood up and hobbled past the pair of them, walking unaided.

"I'm fine Doc. It's okay, I don't need any help thanks Teal'c, so don't bother."

"Teal'c, Jonas, Captain Locke...report to the infirmary for your post mission check ups," General Hammond stated, using the situation to the Doctor's advantage, smiling at her in understanding. Thus giving Jack no option other than to have someone escort him all the way there.

Jack frowned at the order, but Teal'c merely walked up to him with a slight smile on his lips.

"It is no bother O'Neill. I am to report to the infirmary immediately, as are you."

"Yeah right," Jack muttered watching the other two head for the elevator. He turned back to the General. "One down, two to go Sir!" And with that cryptic comment, he turned and limped out into the corridor towards the elevator.

Hammond sighed. He knew full well what that comment meant, and answered with one of his own.

"Here we go again," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular as he left the room to head back up to his office.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack leant back against the pillows on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head, watching intently as Janet stitched his leg up with a neat row of sutures. The sound of the door swinging open noisily made him look up. Sam's face was pale and anxious as she entered, but vastly relieved on seeing him sitting up apparently looking for all the world like he was having a lazy lie-in on a Sunday morning; none the worse for his injury.

He sent her a huge grin, and could see her visibly relax. She grinned back, taking the few steps towards his bed.

"Carter," he greeted her warmly.

"When I heard you'd been injured..." Her voice trailed away, not really wanting to contemplate what might have been. "I didn't know what to think."

"Hey! I'm fine. It's just a little scratch, huh Doc?"

"It needed a few stitches that's all," she confirmed, pulling his torn pants leg down. "There you are Sir. You're free to go."

"Thanks Doc!"

"You want a coffee after you've changed?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure, I got a while before the de-briefing. Meet you there in 10 minutes."

They walked together to the elevator, where they parted company. He to the Locker room, and her to the commissary to wait for him.

TBC


	4. A Disaster In The Making

_Just thought I'd try and get this out tonight. It's late, I'm tired, and I'm off to bed before my head hits the keyboard! LOL. _

_Thanks for all your comments and reviews. Keep 'em coming, I live for them...pretty please!_

_I hope you are all enjoying this still!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

They walked together to the elevator, where they parted company. He to the Locker room, and her to the commissary to wait for him.

Chapter 4

A week later and they were back to the starting point again. The second of the candidates stood before the Colonel stiffly, trying to look taller than his 5' 9" frame allowed. He was totally the opposite from the last contender for the vacant position of 2IC on the best team the SGC had to offer. His soft blonde hair fell into flawless gentle waves, which framed his healthy pink face, his green eyes bright and shiny, full of expected excitement to come. He was young, much younger than Jack was comfortable with. Younger even than Daniel had been, for cryin' out loud! His BDU's were immaculate, spotlessly clean and pressed with particular care, his name tag attached to his chest with pin point precision against the Velcro beneath it.

Jack had to wonder at such a turn out. Was it because the guy was out to impress? Or because he was so fastidious that one splash of dirt on his uniform from the first fire-fight they encountered, would probably send him over the edge and into fits of anxiety and depression.

"Okay, Lt. Bradley Friedman, report to the briefing room at 08:00hrs sharp tomorrow for our mission briefing."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Friedman yelled, smartly saluting Jack who cringed under the onslaught of his loudly pitched voice, then reluctantly returned the gesture with an easy salute of his own.

"Easy does it Lieutenant, we don't stand on ceremony here."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" he yelled once more, until Jack held up his hands to fend the noise off, and he realised he'd done exactly the opposite of what his new CO had requested. "Sorry Sir," he apologised, his voice at a much more reasonable tone.

"That's much better. Dismissed Lieutenant."

Jack watched as the youngster exited his office and he let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes in mock horror at the thought of what that forthcoming mission would bring.

OoOoOoOoO

As far as Sam Carter was concerned, this mission had been a bust right from the start. From the moment they'd stepped from the Stargate, things had most definitely gone down the drain. Not one to back away from a slight hiccup Sam had carried on in the hope that things couldn't get any worse. Could they? Murphy had a lot to answer for that Law of his.

With every footfall she cursed her luck. With every mile they walked she swore she hated the planet. Her wrist throbbed in a merciless fiery agony with any movement she made. It hadn't seemed so bad to start with, but now it was aching with a vengeance. It all started when they'd been hurled from the gate. She'd collided with Captain Cortese, and had fallen over his kneeling profile, landing heavily on her hand, spraining her wrist in the process. She didn't think it was broken, but ordered Lt. Moody to strap it up for her to be safe. Cortese was uninjured, just slightly dizzy, and Lieutenants Moody and Brolin were just fine. There was just no way she was going to return to the SGC injured from only her second mission as a CO, just five minutes into it. She'd be laughed out of the mountain. Besides, she mused, it's not really that bad, certainly not bad enough to warrant their return, and they were only here to retrieve the UAV and it's data after all.

It was too late to back out now anyway. They were miles from the gate and more than half way to their objective. Gritting her teeth she ploughed on, her team beside her all the way. There was no solicitous CO to order their retreat, she was the commanding officer now, 'So suck it up Major and get on with the job!" she told herself sternly.

The farce that was supposedly an overnight stay, would be something they remembered long after they'd willingly ever want to. Sometime during the night, a storm front had moved in, and their camping ground had been awash, but that was after one of the tents had blown away, flying away high into the darkness to disappear for ever in the hurricane force winds that had sprung up from nowhere. The four of them were frantically hauling their equipment to safety in the howling gale and lashing rain; constantly blinded by the vivid flashes of lightening which rent the sky every few seconds, and deafened by the painfully loud thunder which echoed all around them.

When they had managed to rescue everything from the muddy water cascading through their camp site, they finally grabbed some much needed sleep, albeit somewhat damp and bedraggled. The final straw to their charade was that the person responsible for their wake up call had discovered half their rations had disappeared and there was no coffee with which to wake the others up. Sam had a fleeting moment of near hysteria when she thanked her lucky stars that Daniel hadn't been with them. There was no way he'd have been totally bearable without his coffee in the morning.

It was on the way back that things took a turn for the worse, that is, as if they could possibly get any more so!

Sam carried the all important data from the UAV in her back-pack, hopefully protected by the thick plastic bag in which it was encased, as the rain had begun in earnest again now. One minute the sky was relatively clear, then from out of nowhere the clouds quickly covered the sun and by the time they had retrieved their ponchos from their packs, the heavens had opened up and suddenly they were soaked to the skin; for the second time in as many days!

It was a very soggy, bedraggled quartet that trudged homewards, and they still had several miles to cover before they reached the Stargate. It was as they crossed a small clearing through the straggly forest that their thoughts were shattered by a staff blast as it exploded against a tree trunk merely inches from Moody's face. They scattered beneath the bushes and behind the other trees. Sam saw the Jaffa approaching from the south about 50 metres ahead of them. They opened fire and Sam took a couple down with her first volley. Moody soon recovered from the shock of almost getting his head blown off and took another one down. Cortese took out two and Brolin the last one.

They sat in the relative silence of the aftermath and let things settle before making another move. Sam wanted to be sure that there were no more Jaffa around. When she deemed it safe, she signalled the others to make a run for it, keeping a close eye out for any more patrols. She had no idea where they had come from, but took them to be a small scouting party who'd arrived by Tel'tak and not by the Stargate. With any luck the gate would still be safe. The worst case scenario would be for another group of Jaffa to be there guarding it. Though now she thought about it, even worse would be if they found the Goa'uld there as well.

Sam knew she should have kept her thoughts hidden. They reached the gate only to find it guarded by a dozen Jaffa; and parading around the area, as proud and haughty as a peacock, was none other than the Goa'uld himself. Sam was certain that it was only a minor Goa'uld, and one that wouldn't know of her in particular. She gathered her team together and formulated a plan.

Minutes later Cortese scooted off into the trees to return in 15 minutes. Moody and Brolin took a wide arc, sneaking round to cover the right flank. A two pronged attack, with a decoy down the middle of their positions. All was set. Cortese volunteered to be the decoy and approached the Stargate from the centre of operations. It worked. He was spotted and several of the Jaffa were ordered to follow him. Sam waited until they had reached the tree line then let the claymores loose, taking the enemy out in one foul swoop.

The Goa'uld ordered the rest of his men into the fray and another round of explosions resounded in the atmosphere. That's when Sam and her team opened fire with everything they had. The fight was brief and bloody, with the Goa'uld himself taking the easy way out and opened the gate to escape with only one or two of his men left. Neither did the SG team escape scot-free either. Moody had a bad staff blast to his shoulder, and Brolin had sustained a glancing blow to his leg.

Cortese dialled the DHD and sent the iris code as soon as the fluid matter had settled. Sam then led her weary, bedraggled team home.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack took his place beside General Hammond, eager to see who was returning from off-world. They had both responded to the alarms echoing throughout the base. He hoped to see Sam returning; a good mission under her belt would do wonders for her promotion prospects.

"Still here Colonel?" Hammond asked, regardless of the fact he knew the reason why Jack was hanging around.

"Yes Sir. You know me...always restless before a mission. Carter's overdue isn't she?"

"Not by much Jack. I'm sure she'll be just fine,"

Hammond looked sideways at Jack, it was easy to spot why the man was restless and it had nothing to do with his forthcoming mission, and all to do with Major Carter out there on her own. The General smiled, Jack had been restless all day, even during the mission briefing he'd been somewhat terse and edgy, especially towards his newest team-member. Hammond turned his attention back to the Sergeant, about to ask the obvious question.

"It's SG-7 Sir," Davis responded to the unspoken enquiry hanging thickly in the air.

"Open the iris," barked Hammond, turning to follow Jack, who'd already leapt down the steps in his eagerness to reach the gate room in time to see Sam come home from her mission.

The watery flux shimmered as the first ones to step through were Sam and Brolin. She emerged supporting her subordinate, as he limped down the ramp. They were quickly followed by Cortese half carrying Moody. As soon as their feet hit the metal with a resounding thud, Sam yelled for the iris to be closed as Cortese gently laid his burden onto the metal grating beneath them.

Both Hammond and Jack ran to assist them; Hammond was concerned by their obvious distress.

Jack relieved Sam of Brolin's weight and lowered him to sit on the steps. He gently latched onto Sam's arm and looked into her tired, bloodshot eyes. She looked dead on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his voice full of apprehension.

"I'm fine Sir. Really! Just…very tired." She glanced round at her team. Only one of her men was left standing and guilt flooded her thoughts, and sank her heart. She looked down, ashamed; tears smarting behind her eyes. She clenched her fists against the overwhelming desire of wanting to cry. She'd let her team down, but not only them. She'd let the General down too, but worst of all, she had in all probability, lost the trust and faith that Jack had in her abilities as a leader.

In the background, were the sounds of a medical team bustling about, treating the injured. Janet was kneeling beside Moody, barking orders at her staff. Sam let the all too familiar scene wash over her, as her misery swamped her.

TBC


	5. Ups and Downs

_Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed this: your comments are always appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

Previously:

In the background, were the sounds of a medical team bustling about, treating the injured. Janet was kneeling beside Moody, barking orders at her staff. Sam let the all too familiar scene wash over her, as her misery swamped her.

Chapter 5

Jack wasn't oblivious to the torment of having a mission go wrong, especially as it was her first command. He could see it in her expression, the stoop of her shoulders, and knew he'd been spot on with his deduction when she'd hung her head down too. He knew the feeling oh so well, he'd been there before, many times. He squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Command sucks huh?" he said softly. It wasn't so much a question, rather than a statement.

She glanced up at him through a haze of watery film that threatened to spill from her eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah!" she sniffed.

"Tell me about it!" He smiled back at her with understanding.

She dropped her head again, not wanting him to see right into her soul. His eyes were so dark and intense, she was sure he could almost read her thoughts.

"C'mon Carter. It could have been worse. A hell of a lot worse. You could have..." his voice almost failed him and his words stuck in his throat before he forced them out. "...you could have died out there." All he could do was thank God that she was safe.

"Major what happened out there?" Hammond's demand snapped the pair of them back to the reality around them, her duty automatically coming to the fore.

"Jaffa Sir. We ran into a couple of patrols, and when we returned to the gate it was guarded by an unknown Goa'uld and about a dozen Jaffa. We had to fight our way home." Her brief report sounded too precise and clinical, but Jack knew the truth underlying that cool calm voice.

"Go get cleaned up and get that wrist seen to Major when you report to the infirmary. It's late now and I can see you're just about done in. We'll debrief at 08:00hrs tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

Hammond turned to Janet and asked her for her initial report, and Jack took Sam's elbow again.

"Let's get you to the infirmary Carter." He led the way, gently supporting her flagging body by his sheer presence and his hand wrapped so tenderly round her arm.

They made the journey in relative silence. The only communication between them was made with their eyes and his hand when it squeezed the elbow he was still supporting.

Jack made her climb up onto the bed and she laid back exhausted, closing her eyes to await her turn for her post mission check. Suddenly she sat up and clenched her fists. Jack watched as those bright blue eyes suddenly turned chillingly hard.

"It was a total disaster!" she whispered angrily.

Jack barely caught her words.

"A damn stupid shambles! I really blew it!" she kept berating herself.

Jack had no idea what had gone wrong on the mission but he couldn't allow her to blame herself.

"No! It wasn't!" he argued.

"Yes it was!" she fired back angrily, turning to glare at him. "I screwed up!"

"No you didn't! You weren't to know that Goa'uld and his bunch of merry men would turn up on the doorstep."

"It doesn't matter. The whole thing was a complete disaster, right from the start. It's all my fault that Lieutenants Brolin and Moody were injured. I should have..."

"Carter! Stop right there!" he barked, chopping his hands through the air to emphasise his order. "It was **not** a disaster!" he stated, his frustration with her growing now.

She glowered at him.

"Yes. It. Was! Sir!" she insisted, angrily, enunciating every syllable. Annoyed with him now as well as herself.

"No! That's where you're wrong!" he wagged his finger at her in the gap between them to emphasize his point. "If it was such a disaster, Carter, how come you **all** made it back? It would only be a disaster if neither you, nor your team made it back. You brought every one of them home, despite whatever went on out there, and that makes me damn proud of you Carter. Well done, Major, I knew you could do it. You make a great commander!"

Sam gaped at his speech, her jaw dropped and her eyebrows climbed higher even that Teal'c's could reach, absolutely stunned by his words of praise.

He grinned at her, and reached out a finger to her chin, pushing her jaw upwards to close her mouth, and he felt her gulp down her surprise.

"You did just fine Carter," he reiterated softly. "You did real good out there."

With a gentle movement, he pushed her back to lie down once more, and she didn't resist the pressure, still stunned at his words. She looked up at him, trying to understand his logic, but it was too much and she yawned sleepily; her eyelids drooping heavily until they closed of their own volition.

Before long she had fallen asleep, so Jack pulled up a chair and sat beside her, his aura of calm a reassuring factor in her subconscious, and she felt safe enough to let go and relax.

OoOoOoOoO

It was early, 07:00hrs to be precise, and Jack along with Teal'c, Jonas and Lt. Friedman, were standing in the gate room ready to embark on their mission.

Jack had remained beside Sam while she'd been tended to, and waited around until her post mission check had been completed. Then he'd guided her to her quarters where he'd all but helped her onto her bed, and she'd fallen asleep even before her head had touched the pillow. He'd draped the covers over her, resisting the temptation to lean over and brush a soft kiss against her cheek. Instead he'd whispered a goodnight and left her to her hard earned slumber, managing only to grab a couple of hours of sleep for himself before he had to prepare for his own mission.

"SG-1, you have a go!" Hammond's voice roused his wandering thoughts.

Jack snapped off a salute to the General in response and led his team up the ramp to plunge into the flickering wormhole.

Teal'c was the only one left standing when they were spat out at the other end. Jack rolled and groaned as he hit each of the steps in front of the alien gate on the way down them. Lying winded and stiff at the bottom he barely made it out of the way before Jonas followed the same path. They sat there looking at each other, when with a startled yelp, Friedman barrelled into them both.

"Arggh! Get the hell off me Friedman," Jack snapped when he was flattened again by the hapless soldier. The Lieutenant's boot ended up in his face, and the attached leg then knelt on his chest in Friedman's attempt to comply with his CO's order. Jack pushed the offending limb from him and groaned again. "I'm really getting' too old for this kinda crap!" he muttered. He lay there counting off how many of his ribs might have been crushed in the process; and they'd only just arrived, for cryin' out loud!

Friedman was hauled to his feet by the sheer power of the Jaffa, who then helped Jonas to his feet.

"Are you well Lt. Friedman, Jonas Quinn?"

"I'm fine thanks Teal'c, nothing's broken," Jonas answered, but the Lieutenant merely nodded and mumbled his thanks, looking sheepishly down at his commander.

They all stood in comparative silence, eyes fixed firmly on the prone figure as he caught his breath.

"Teal'c!" Jack extended his hand and clasped onto his friend's hand and Jack rolled upwards as he was pulled to his feet. "Well that's a great start!" he sighed.

"Are you well O'Neill?"

"I'm fine thanks T. A few bruises, but what the heck!" Jack quipped, rubbing his sore chest.

Jack cast a disparaging look at Friedman who ducked his head in embarrassment.

"It is as well this planet is uninhabited," Teal'c continued

"We damn well hope it is, or they'd be laughing their asses off by now! And you know as well as I do that the M.A.L.P readings have been wrong before!"

"I believe this time they were correct."

Jack bent over and retrieved his cap from the ground where it had fallen in his unscheduled tumble; he dusted it off and pulled it firmly back onto his head and slid his sunglasses back onto his nose against the glare of the sun.

"Okay!" he started, changing the subject none too subtly. "Let's get this show on the road. Teal'c you can take point. I'll watch our sixes."

Which he did, keeping well away from the hapless Friedman.

It was while they were walking he noticed that the Lieutenant seemed very nervous. His head kept swinging round to the surrounding countryside, as if he was hyper-alert. Jack called out to him to relax a bit more, but the level of anxiety in him grew alarmingly. Jack felt a knot of unease settle in his stomach.

"Teal'c! Hold up!" Jack called a halt to their progress, and marched up to the young man. "What's the problem Friedman?"

The man's eyes were wild and darted around him constantly.

"It's here. I can feel it," he cried.

"What's here? What's wrong?"

Jack was growing slightly nervous at this display of unfounded fear. He placed a reassuring hand on the trembling Lieutenant's shoulder to ground him.

"I can feel it watching us. It's watching me."

"There's nothing out there Lieutenant. Look, I know it's your first time through the gate, but it's not as bad as you think. You'll be fine." Jack swung around, checking the area. There was nothing as far as the eye could see now. Nothing but flat barren landscape ahead, except for some distant trees.

Friedman blinked and shook his head, as if he suddenly realised where he was and who was talking to him.

"I...I'm sorry Sir. I...er...I don't know what came over me."

"I'll stay with him Colonel," Jonas volunteered. Jack nodded his assent and they set off again.

TBC


	6. Hidden Menace

_Well, thanks again folks for your reviews. Keep 'em coming...pretty please!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"I...I'm sorry Sir. I...er...I don't know what came over me."

"I'll stay with him Colonel," Jonas volunteered. Jack nodded his assent and they set off again.

Chapter 6

The quartet reached the ruins after several hours, and Jonas got to work studying the ancient pictograms decorating the inner walls of all that was left of a large building.

Jack took a look round, and kept the newest member of the team with him. It was clear the kid was scared stiff. He'd have to have a word with the General; this youngster was no good to him like this. It was obvious that he wasn't suited to gate travel. They guy was jumping at his own shadow.

Teal'c had stayed with Jonas, while Jack made his rounds, having realised these ruins were quite extensive. He and Friedman picked their way over them, dismissing most of the deserted rooms from their minds. That is until they entered a dark shadowy room. Jack flicked on his flashlight, illuminating an altar in the centre of one wall. Made from a huge slab of stone, it sat cold and forbidding. Jack shivered slightly, but Friedman dropped to the floor cowering. He seemed to shudder and then screamed. A piercing yell echoed round the room, and it seared through Jack's brain like a knife. Friedman stopped just as suddenly, then curled up on the floor, sobbing.

"Friedman? What the hell...?" Jack walked towards him to see what was wrong, but when Friedman raised his head to look up at him, Jack stopped. There was something in his eyes that caused Jack to take a step backwards, then another. "Friedman?" he asked warily, bringing up his P-90 for protection.

Friedman laughed manically and slowly rose to his feet. Jack didn't like where this was going. He tried to reach the man inside this apparent stranger.

"Lieutenant!" he yelled, but whatever had appeared to possess the man, had completely taken over his actions. He stepped menacingly towards Jack, who retreated again keeping his P-90 ready, and toggling his radio at the same time.

"Teal'c! I think we may have a problem; you'd better get over here. We're at the far end of the main path, about 800 metres to the north of your position."

"Understood!" Teal'c acknowledged, signing off, instinctively realising that something was wrong by the tone of his CO's voice.

Jack stood still, his back now pressed up against the solid stone wall, so he began to edge his way round it towards the doorway. Before he knew what had hit him, his P-90 was ripped from him and he was flying through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room. He couldn't believe that the shorter man could do that to him; he had at least 30 pounds over his smaller frame. He clambered painfully to his feet watching intently as the possessed Friedman stalked over to him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, winded and perplexed. "What the hell have you done to the Lieutenant?"

"I have long awaited this moment," The entity spat, his voice hard and rasping, almost snake like and so unlike Friedman's. "Finally this is my chance to escape this world. I was banished here, millennia ago, to exist alone on this forgotten worthless rock. Now I shall go free," it hissed.

Jack groaned, of all the damn luck, they had to step onto a planet inhabited by an invisible nut case.

"Sorry...can't let you keep the Lieutenant's body. He needs it back right now."

"Never! It's mine to keep. I have form at last."

"Not gonna keep it for long though!"

The being lunged at Jack before he could open fire with the 9mm he always carried with him. He didn't really want to shoot the young man but he deemed it necessary the way things were going.

Jack's hand was knocked sideways, the gun flying from his stunned hand, then felt the cloying hand of the entity dig deep into his chest. It almost felt like it had passed right through his skin, to virtually clutch at his heart. He cried out in agony, gasping for air at the intrusion, the fiery pain sweeping away his breath in response. He was barely conscious when the entity grew tired of his resistance and picked him up from the floor, throwing him hard against the far wall. Fresh pain exploded in Jack's head and shoulders, where he fell to the floor, crumpled and already lost in oblivion.

Just at that point Teal'c, followed by Jonas, entered and watched in horror as Friedman hurled their CO across the room. Teal'c wasted no time, questions would come later. He fired his Zat at the young man who crumpled, writhing, to the floor in shock. A piercing scream rent the air and a dark shadow fled from his body and disappeared through the floor, leaving the youngster to collapse and join Jack in unconsciousness. Teal'c lowered his Zatnikatel and knew he had been spared from taking the young man's life. Whatever it was that had possessed him had fled, and he fervently hoped it wouldn't return.

Jonas ran over to Jack and felt for a pulse, while Teal'c checked the young man's state. Jonas let out his breath in a long sigh and turned to face a worried Teal'c.

"His pulse is fast, too fast and erratic, and I think he'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. There doesn't appear to be any other injuries though."

"We must return to the SGC at once. I will carry O'Neill."

Jonas nodded, knowing he could probably manage the smaller man.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam hurried to the control room and took her place behind the console.

"Have we received an iris code yet?" Hammond asked as the iris slid across the open event horizon, blocking any unauthorised travellers.

"Nothing yet Sir," the technician replied.

Time stood still for those watching closely until the IDC came through just moments later.

"It's SG-1 Sir."

"Open the iris!"

"Yes Sir."

Sam's eyes tracked the General as he moved towards the stairs. She wanted to follow him, but knew she had a job to complete first. She looked out through the window onto the gate room below, and her heart dropped into her boots when Teal'c appeared, the Colonel's limp form draped over his shoulders, obviously injured in some way as he was unconscious.

Sam gasped at the sight in horror, which only increased when Jonas staggered through with his burden too.

Hammond's voice floated up towards her, yelling for a medical team, even as Teal'c gently lowered his CO to the ramp. Hammond helped him, demanding an explanation. Sam palmed the scanner which activated the iris to close with a snap, and then she shot from her chair, taking the stairs at a run in order to reach her friends quickly.

"Lieutenant Friedman appeared to be possessed by an alien entity and attacked O'Neill. He inherited great strength from its presence." Sam heard Teal'c explaining to the General when she'd reached his side. "I was compelled to fire my Zatn'kitel at him. The entity then wisely fled his body. Lieutenant Friedman has yet to awaken."

Teal'c paused while Hammond digested the information.

"General Hammond, Lt. Friedman was not in control of his actions and I do not believe O'Neill would seek punishment for this unfortunate occurrence. As to what passed between the entity and O'Neill up to that point we were not privy to. Both Jonas Quinn and I were several hundred metres away, until summoned by O'Neill for assistance. When we arrived on the scene, he had already hurled O'Neill across the room."

Sam couldn't help utter a gasp at this news. She summoned up all her military discipline not to kneel down and take Jack in her arms to comfort him. She stood slightly behind the General and her eyes firmly fixed on Jack's recumbent form. As she watched him uneasily, he began to stir.

Janet and her team burst through the doors and she was kneeling down beside him in an instant. Seeing he was coming to, she ordered him not to move yet, until she was satisfied he'd suffered nothing worse than a few bruises and a concussion.

Jack was surprised to find himself lying on the ramp in the gate room. The last clear recollection he could remember was walking along with Friedman through the ruins.

"What the…?" he gasped, trying to gather the fleeting images in his mind to make sense of his current situation.

"Colonel, can you tell me what hurts?" Janet Frasier had asked, valiantly attempting to still the struggling officer.

"Uh…shoulders," Jack ground out as pain radiated through his abused body. "Chest… head." He gave up the struggle to right himself, and collapsed back onto the metal ramp beneath him with a groan, wincing at the contact, holding onto his gasp to quell the agony. He felt like he'd been run down by a semi-truck.

TBC


	7. Doubts

_Thanks again to each and all of you who reviewed the last chapters. Glad you're still enjoying this._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Uh…shoulders," Jack ground out as pain radiated through his abused body. "Chest… head." He gave up the struggle to right himself, and collapsed back onto the metal ramp beneath him with a groan, wincing at the contact, holding onto his gasp to quell the agony. He felt like he'd been run down by a semi-truck.

Chapter 7

"It's okay Sir, just relax." Janet reassured him, and then turned to her team. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

"Friedman?" he rasped then, suddenly recalling the incident in the temple.

"I don't know yet Sir. He's still unconscious, but physically he appears to be fine."

"Damn, that entity!" Jack muttered, locking eyes with Sam at last, standing quietly behind the General. He was gently lifted and placed onto the waiting gurney and a silent communication passed between them as he was wheeled away. Teal'c and Jonas following in his wake.

Sam knew without a doubt that Jack was thinking of the entity that had possessed her body a while ago. At least the entity that had taken over her body wasn't violent and hadn't attempted to use her to hurt him or anyone else in any way, despite its threat to destroy the Earth. Had he been injured because she hadn't been there? She could read regret and distress as well as a hint of perhaps, reproof, in his eyes.

If she had been at his side then surely none of this would have happened. They had worked so well together, that each other's thoughts were clearly read and understood, and if she had gone with them, they might have been able to avoid the entity altogether. Because of the Naquadah in her blood she had the ability to sense things, undefined ambiences, if you like, that he couldn't detect. She might have felt its presence and they could have acted accordingly.

General Hammond's hand on her shoulder startled her from her reverie.

"There's no time or place for 'What ifs?' Major. The outcome may not be any different even if you had been with them."

Sam's eyes stung with his unsympathetic words and she looked down at the floor. Knowing that they were true didn't make them any easier to hear. She blinked away the watery residue, and nodded.

"I know Sir," she answered, her voice tense and strained.

General Hammond looked beyond her outward calm, and knew at once she had regretted leaving the team. He knew it would take a while for her to adjust. They had been a close knit team, just how close he could only stab a guess at. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Pushing away the unwelcome thoughts, he relented a little.

"You have an hour before the briefing Major. Go reassure yourself he's okay."

"Thank you Sir." Sam walked away quickly, clamping down the urge to run. She desperately wanted to see how Jack was.

OoOoOoOoO

On reaching the infirmary, she found Teal'c and Jonas waiting patiently outside in the corridor, waiting for news.

"Major Carter! Are you well?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine. Anything yet?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you guys okay?"

"We are well, are we not Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c stated, seemingly unperturbed by the events.

"Yeah, we're fine Sam. I don't know if Lt. Friedman will be though. He was...freaky. I don't think Colonel O'Neill's hurt badly. Maybe just a concussion and more than likely a lot of bruises. He did hit that wall pretty hard."

"What happened to Friedman exactly?"

"I am unsure. I believe the entity wished to use Lieutenant Friedman to escape the confines of his exile and flee through the Stargate."

"...And knowing the Colonel...he refused to let Freidman go. Right?" Sam speculated.

"It seems most likely."

"Well we all know who would have won that fight, if Teal'c hadn't shot him with the Zat gun," Jonas informed them blatantly. "He was really strong. He literally lifted the Colonel off his feet and threw him across the room."

"A Goa'uld?" Sam asked knowing they were renowned for their strength.

"I do not believe so Major Carter. It could not have been. When I Zatted Lieutenant Friedman, the entity left him immediately and did not return. A Goa'uld would not be so easily persuaded to abandon a host."

Teal'c was right. Sam thought over his words for a while. The three of them falling silent. Then who?

"So, we've no idea who or what this entity was?" She sighed with frustration.

"None!"

"I think the General should lock the co-ordinates of that planet out of the dialling computer. That 'thing' might still be out there waiting for us to return; and it maybe just a little upset at being thwarted," Jonas commented.

Janet opened the door, and Sam pounced on her. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Janet how is he?"

"Colonel O'Neill is comfortable. He's got a lot of bruising to his shoulders, and his chest, especially round the area of his heart, but nothing incapacitating. He's very tired, as well as suffering from a concussion where he collided with the wall. Apart from that he'll be fine. Much to his annoyance, I'm keeping him in overnight, just to be sure."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure Sam, go ahead."

"Doctor Frasier…what of Lieutenant Freidman?"

"That's a tough one Teal'c. Physically he's fine, but I'm going to have to consult with Dr. Mackenzie on this one. He's very much traumatised."

"Colonel O'Neill was concerned about him. He was acting kinda strange almost as soon as we stepped out of the gate. Like he was jumpy and on edge all the time. Kept seeing things we didn't," Jonas stated, puzzled by the whole incident.

"Perhaps gate travel does not agree with him," Teal'c surmised.

"Maybe you're right Teal'c. You could try talking to him; he could really use some friends right now. Apart from you two, he's virtually a stranger here."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly in acceptance of his participation in Freidman's therapy.

"We will try our best Doctor Frasier."

"I know you will, guys. Thank you."

Teal'c and Jonas entered the room and spotted Sam chatting to Jack at the far end. Jack waved to his team-mates, calling them over.

"O'Neill...are you well again?"

Jack ignored the question and plunged in with his own.

"Hey, Teal'c, Jonas. You two okay?"

"We are well O'Neill."

"Good. What about Freidman?"

"He is not so good, although, according to Doctor Frasier, there is nothing physically wrong with him. She is recommending that he consult with Doctor MacKenzie," Jonas stated, still a little vague about what exactly that entailed.

"Great. First trip through the gate and he ends up as a head case."

"It was not his doing O'Neill."

"I know that. It does mean is that I have to go through finding someone else now. Again."

Sam sucked her breath in and stood up.

"I should go. I'm sorry," she mumbled, refusing to look Jack in the eye.

"Sorry for what, Carter?" Jack asked perplexed, until it struck him she was feeling guilty.

"Carter...stop!" he called as she stepped away from the bed to return to her lab. "This is not your fault! No way am I pointing a finger at you for this, it has absolutely nothing to do with you leaving the team. You know I had a real problem choosing Jonas, for cryin' out loud."

Sam hesitated, turning back to look under her lashes at his face, trying to see if he was sincere or merely bluffing for her benefit.

"Stay!" he pleaded with his eyes. "Please?" he added, shooting her a brief smile. "I'm just particular with whom I work with, is all," he shrugged, and then winced in pain as he forgot his battered body.

Sam looked at his face, wreathed in worry, tiredness and pain. Looking up at the considerably large clock on the wall at the other end of the room, she noted the time. She really wanted to stay, but time waited for no man.

"I'm sorry Sir. I really do have to go. I've got a briefing in 10 minutes and I should collect my notes."

"Another mission? Already? How's the wrist?"

"Yes Sir, and its fine."

"Good. Just...go careful out there Carter! Okay?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile in response, genuinely pleased at his concern.

"It's just a visit to Cimmeria Colonel. But...I will Sir. Thank you."

"I know you will Major. Don't be late home though; the kids are likely to get restless."

"No Sir I won't," she answered dryly, a snigger escaping her lips as she left.

"Okay everyone, Colonel O'Neill needs to rest," Janet interrupted. Jack was about to protest until the petite medic glared straight back at him with a 'no-nonsense' frown. Jack gave in to her and waved his team away. He was reluctant to admit to it, but he really was more than ready to fall asleep.

TBC


	8. Third Time Lucky?

_Once again I'd like to thank all of you who sent in a review, and all those who read the last chapters too. For all who are interested, this is just over half-way through now, so you know how much more there is to it._

_Enjoy – there's some more angst to come later…Oh, fer cryin' out loud...come on, you should know me by now! Jack's got off lightly so far! LOL!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Okay everyone, Colonel O'Neill needs to rest," Janet interrupted. Jack was about to protest until the petite medic glared straight back at him with a 'no-nonsense' frown. Jack gave in to her and waved his team away. He was reluctant to admit to it, but he really was more than ready to fall asleep.

Chapter 8

Another two weeks passed so that Jack could fully recover, and now he had another new recruit to try out. He rather liked the confidence exuding from the man as he stood relaxed in front of him. So different from the other two candidates, that maybe, he wondered, it would be third time lucky. Thirty-four year old Captain Stuart Berman, Stu, to all his friends, was 6 feet of sheer muscle, built much like Teal'c. His thinning hair, turning grey at the temple already, which belied his youthful personality with a sense of the ridiculous. A devoted fan of the Simpsons too, Jack soon realised he had found a kindred spirit much to the chagrin of the other members of the SGC. Having one prankster around was bad enough but now having two, especially on the same team, was going to be a living hell.

Jack found his still sore ribs were never going to be healed any time soon if the guy didn't stop his pranks at any time in the near future.

Captain Berman knew that he was pushing his luck, but drew the line at playing tricks on his superiors. Jack was not the kind of man you practiced your jokes on, at least not if you wanted to live, according to those in know at the SGC. Jack ordered him to report to the briefing room in 30 minutes. They were going off-world the next day, and Berman was beyond pleased. He'd expected to be stuck in the mountain, learning the ropes, for at least another week or two. Obviously his new CO had felt confident in his abilities.

OoOoOoOoO

The M.A.L.P trundled its way up the ramp and disappeared into the shimmering flux.

"Receiving telemetry in 5...4...3...2...1. Visual coming through now Sirs," the technician stated, as the first glimpse of the new planet appeared on the screen.

The camera mounted on the front of the mechanical robot swivelled and gave them a wide view of their destination.

Jack studied the area, watching for any sign of hostiles, seeing nothing remotely hazardous to their health in the vicinity he looked up at his CO and quirked an eyebrow.

"Looks okay to me Sir."

"Very well Colonel. You have a go!" General Hammond assented, knowing Jack was more than willing to take on the mission, and wished them, "God speed."

"Yes Sir," he snapped off a sharp reply, saluting his senior officer.

He flew down the steps two at a time and hurried into the gate room.

"Okay kids, we're good to go. Lets' move out!"

He dashed up the ramp and leapt into the event horizon without a care. His team following on more carefully.

Stuart Berman grinned at his CO's enthusiasm.

"Is he always like this?" he asked, pausing in front of the Stargate.

"No!" stated Teal'c, his face as straight as a dye. He continued with his dead-pan voice. "He is usually much worse."

Berman's grin deepened but then the smile died on his lips as he stood facing the shimmering water like matter of the wormhole. Hesitating a little, mainly because he wondered how all his molecules would react to being scrambled like they were about to be, then reintegrated again on the other side. Jonas' hand on his arm reassured him it was perfectly safe. He gulped nervously and took a deep breath, then stepped through.

Stumbling out of the wormhole, Captain Berman bent over, resting his hands on his knees for support and swallowed down the bile. He was frozen stiff and feeling very nauseous. He looked over at his team-mates and straightened when the imminent threat of losing his breakfast dissipated slightly.

"You guys do this all the time?" he gasped, trying to shake off the unwelcome feelings.

"Oh yeah! You'll soon get used to it," Jack assured him.

"Great! Anything else you neglected to tell me about?...Colonel!"

"Nope! Well maybe," he shrugged, "Once in a while you get to fly through and land on your butt. You know, break a bone or two, maybe a concussion, but other than that I think we covered just about everything," Jack informed him with his usual sarcastic smirk.

Berman frowned and sighed with resignation, then realised he was standing on another planet and the sheer wonder of it hit him. He gazed around at the scenery, taking in the deserted landscape. A warm sun penetrated a layer of high cloud, making the temperature feel comfortable. Without the cloud cover it would have been fairly hot. There were trees, grass, hills, and in the distance he could make out the silver reflection of a river winding its way across the countryside. Not so different from home, he pondered.

"Captain? You with us?"

"Uh?...Sorry Sir, it's just...I didn't know what to expect here. It's...like home."

"That it is, but don't let that fool ya. You never know what's out there," Jack sighed with a wide sweep of his arm, indicating the countryside.

"Yes Sir."

"Okay! I'll take point. Teal'c, watch our sixes. Let's move it kids."

Jack led them off in a northerly direction once he'd got his bearings, muttering to himself about, 'why it was that everywhere they went it involved heading into a whole forest of trees.'

He set a cracking pace and Berman wondered how his CO could keep it up. It wasn't that he thought his commanding officer old, but he never really imagined him being so fit for his age. By the time Jack called for a break, the Captain was sweating profusely.

Jack looked him over, noticing the rivers of exertion trickling down the younger man's face.

"Am I going too fast for you Captain?" he asked, sarcasm in full flow.

"No Sir. It's hot here," he answered, hoping that maybe O'Neill would agree.

"This is hot?" Jack queried, turning to Teal'c and grinning. "Maybe we shoulda taken him to Abydos eh Teal'c? Now that's hot!"

Captain Berman groaned softly.

"Indeed. This world has but one sun and is much like your Earth. There are many planets which have more than one sun. It is they that are hot!"

Jack grinned, watching Berman trying not to think about the prospect of anything hotter than this. The kid was right though, the cloud had cleared and the sun was strong and it was getting hotter, but he wasn't about to concede the point.

With a slight nod to Teal'c, Jack stood up and dusted off his pants. Without a word they all followed his lead, and Berman realised they were off again. He hurried after them before they'd gone ten metres. He'd heard the rumours that this team was the best the SGC had to offer and it was beginning to dawn on him just why. These guys didn't need to say anything; each instinctively knew O'Neill's requirements without him needing to utter a word of command. They were a team in the literal sense of the word. As one they moved, thought and breathed. He wondered if he could ever find his place inside this close knit unity. Even Jonas, who hadn't been with them that long, had seemed to understand every nuance of their CO's mannerisms. Maybe with time, he could, but he knew one thing, he could trust them with his life, that was a given fact. He had faith in their abilities as a team.

OoOoOoOoO

They'd walked for miles now. The temperature cooling significantly in the darkness of the forest, making it easier on them, but the route was overgrown and the going was tougher. Tree roots tripped them constantly, and lianas hung like cobwebs from the high branches. A few scrabbling noises drew their attention until they realised it was a family of small raccoon like creatures foraging for their food on the forest floor. They trudged on, until they came to the other side of the trees, where the landscape opened up to rolling hills, and fields of tall grasses swaying in the gentle breeze. There was no sign of any other movement or habitation. Jack scanned the area with his binoculars, but saw nothing untoward.

"Coast looks clear folks, let's set up camp here. It's gonna get dark pretty soon."

Berman sighed with relief. If the truth were known he was bushed. His admiration for his CO had climbed with every passing mile. The man was a walking enigma. His outlook belied his inner strength and stamina. The Captain wondered what sort of warrior he would turn into if they were confronted by the enemy, and thanked god he was on the same side, when the thought struck him, that O'Neill would probably prove to be quite ruthless.

"Captain, Jonas, you wanna gather some firewood while I set up camp?" It was phrased as a question, but Berman knew it was an order, and he and Jonas left immediately to gather some dead wood.

Teal'c helped Jack set up the tents and found some rocks with which to make a safe place for the fire. A chance glance at one of the rocks made Jack's heart lurch. There was something written on one of the stones that Teal'c had dropped by the fire pit he was creating. Jack immediately thought of Daniel, and one of their constant arguments over rocks filtered through his mind...

"_It's just a rock Daniel!"_

"_No it's not. It's an artefact Jack."_

"_Tis not!"_

"_It is!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Yes it is! See it's got…."_

"_It's a rock, fer cryin' out loud!"_

"_Jack!" _

Jack sighed. He missed Daniel. For five years they had been best buddies, and now it was all over. Daniel was gone. Gone off to play with the glowy guys instead of the rocks.

TBC


	9. Getting out of Dodge

_I know I keep saying it, but thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it. I really do appreciate your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter too._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Jack sighed. He missed Daniel. For five years they had been best buddies, and now it was all over. Daniel was gone. Gone off to play with the glowy guys instead of the rocks.

Chapter 9

Berman dropped an arm load of dried wood by Jack's side, bringing him back to the here and now with a bump. He mentally shook himself and studied the rock, feeling its texture. He ran a finger over the strange symbols on its surface, until Jonas spotted him.

"Colonel? That looks like Goa'uld sir."

Jack looked up at him, giving up the rock along with his memories, by handing the warm stone to the Kelownan.

"It's just a rock Jonas, but you can have it if you want it."

"Are there any more like this Colonel?" he asked, sorting through the others on the ground.

"Ah...I don't know. You'll have to ask Teal'c, he found them."

Jack carried on building the fire, whilst Jonas went off to find the Jaffa.

By the time he'd returned, Jack had a blazing fire going and a tripod on which a pot of water was steaming away over the flames, ready to make their coffee when it boiled.

"Colonel!"

Jack looked round in time to see Jonas and Teal'c stride towards him, several more rocks gathered in their arms. They dropped them onto the grass and Jonas sat down beside the untidy pile. Picking them up and turning them over in the light from his torch now it was getting gloomy, so that he could see the writing.

"From what I can make out, this was a Goa'uld world Colonel. The writing indicates that perhaps there was a city or at least some sort of occupancy around here. It all says that this place was once ruled over by the goddess…um…An…Anat…."

"Anat? Never heard of her."

"According to Dr. Jackson's notes that I've read, she was the goddess with a penchant for violence. She was the consort of Baal, and the daughter of RA."

"That figures...great pedigree. Not exactly what I wanted to hear right now though." Jack's mind flew back to the recent past of a few months ago. His capture and torture by Baal, and subsequently his multiple deaths at that overblown snakehead's hands, was still raw in his memory. "But...she's not around here now, I take it. That's why this place is in ruins...right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean there isn't another city somewhere else on this planet. She could simply have moved her home to a few miles down the road as it were."

"Oiy!"

"We must therefore be vigilant O'Neill."

"Yeah Teal'c. I know..." His words cut off abruptly as a familiar noise suddenly roared to life over their heads. "Crap! Take cover!" Jack yelled as a death glider swept over the camp from just above the canopy of the forest.

Jack kicked out the fire and grabbed his gear then ran for the trees behind his scattering team. They hunkered down in the undergrowth and watched as the glider made another sweep of the camp before it headed off in the direction of their left.

"Well that's one way of supporting your ideas Jonas. Looks like they knew the gate had been activated."

"That is most likely," Teal'c agreed.

"Then I think we should get the hell out of Dodge. C'mon, let's move it. We are sooo going home!"

Teal'c took the lead this time as they ran back into the denseness of the trees, making their way back to the Stargate before they were inundated with Jaffa patrols out searching for them. They tripped and stumbled in the darkness under the canopy, but they never let up on their pace.

Too late!

They met a patrol a mile or so into the forest and they split up to hide, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. Teal'c and Jonas taking the left; and Jack and Berman the right.

Jack had ordered Teal'c to make it back to the gate. He had to get Jonas back in one piece, so that he could warn the General that this was a Goa'uld stronghold and that it was Ba'al's snakehead bitch that ruled here. He and Berman would draw them off and meet up with them at the Stargate. If the area looked as if it was about to be overrun with Jaffa troops, they were to get themselves back through the Stargate and avoid capture if at all possible.

Teal'c hadn't liked the order, but knew the reasoning behind it. There was no way his Tau'ri friend wanted either him or Jonas to go through what he had at Baal's hands.

They waited until the patrol had passed by and then made their move. Teal'c and Jonas took off, skirting left of the trail, the big Jaffa leading the way with confidence. They only encountered another two patrols but managed to lie low and avoided them. They made it to the edge of the forest and hid themselves in the bushes to await the others. Teal'c watched the area around the gate, but surprisingly it had remained unguarded, unless the Jaffa were echoing their positions, just biding their time until the Tau'ri turned up, then all hell would be let loose.

He was not particularly happy to hear the distant echo of weapons fire erupt into the silence that surrounded them. He risked their positions and they ran for the gate. Jonas dialled up the SGC and waited for the gate to 'kawhoosh' into existence. Staff blasts rained down around them too now, but as soon as the GDO signal had been sent he pushed the young man through, returning blasts of his own before joining his team-mate for the ride home, and reluctantly leaving his CO and the young Captain to their own devices.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack held up his hand as a silent signal for Berman to stop and get down. There were four Jaffa heading their way. Jack looked about him, frantically searching for a reasonable place to hide. He pointed to a thicket to their right and they dashed behind it, barely seconds before the Jaffa marched past the spot they were previously occupying. They waited for a few minutes before stepping from behind the bushes. A sudden staff blast from behind them sent Berman screaming in agony. Jack grabbed him and dragged him back into the shelter again, turning to fire his P-90 into the enemy behind them. The Jaffa fell to his bitter onslaught and he then took the opportunity to check on his 2IC.

"You okay Captain?"

"Yes Sir. It's just a glancing blow," he grimaced through clenched teeth.

Jack studied the wound on the Captain's arm just below his shoulder, and agreed it was merely a flesh wound. He grabbed a med kit from the back-pack and wound a sterile field dressing quickly around it.

His acute senses picked up the sounds of more Jaffa heading their way and they took off quickly trying hard to avoid them, shouting encouragement to Berman as they ran.

As they rounded a particularly thickset tree, they suddenly found themselves face to face with three Jaffa. Jack automatically brought his P-90 up and fired, Berman followed but the Jaffa were just as quick to respond and Jack fell to ground writhing in agony, yelling for Berman to get the hell out of there, his thigh a bleeding mass of burned flesh. He yelled at the Captain to follow his orders and make a run for it. Berman did so, readily, desperate to get away, though every minute he expected the fiery agony of a staff blast to his back that would kill him.

Despite the agony coursing through him, Jack took out the last Jaffa, but not before another blast had burned its fiery agony deep into his shoulder. Letting loose an agonised scream of pain, he collapsed backwards falling headlong into the yawning void of unconsciousness before he'd hit the ground.

Berman crashed through the trees, surprised when he found himself facing the gate. There wasn't any sign of the enemy Jaffa, except a few dead ones lying around, nor were there any sightings of the rest of his team. Moving awkwardly rather than cautiously now, he dialled the DHD and sent the GDO signal. Blasts suddenly peppered the ground around him as he finally stumbling through, exhausted and in pain when another blast seared his side.

OoOoOoOoO

Teal'c and Jonas were stood at the foot of the ramp, refusing to leave until the gate had shut down, and even beyond, waiting impatiently for their CO, and their other team-mate to arrive. General Hammond stood with them whilst Teal'c explained the situation.

Sam, who had also arrived on hearing that Jack had been in trouble, was incredulous.

"You left the Colonel out there, knowing he was under fire?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"O'Neill is not alone Major Carter, Captain Berman was with him."

"Teal'c! You just stated they were under fire and yet you left them? I don't believe this!" she gasped in horror. She would never have left him.

"What's your point Major?" Hammond asked. "Colonel O'Neill is quite capable of getting himself and Captain Berman home."

"Yes Sir I know that, but he would have refused to leave any one of us behind. No matter what!"

Taking them all by surprise, the chevrons started to glow and the gate began to spin. The iris slid into place and everyone held their breath, eyes glued to the great rings.

The gate roared into life and the Sergeant's voice wafted over the speaker.

"It's SG-1's, IDC Sir."

TBC


	10. Frustration

_I'm flattered by your response to the last chapters. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. It's really good to know that you are enjoying this, and I hope that I can continue to keep you all interested to the very end._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

The gate roared into life and the Sergeant's voice wafted over the speaker.

"It's SG-1's IDC Sir."

Chapter 10

"Open the iris!"

It spiralled open to reveal the blue shimmering flux. Long minutes passed before Captain Berman staggered through and collapsed onto the ramp. Three figures rushed up to him, pulling him away from the open wormhole, expecting that any minute Colonel O'Neill would also come hurrying through. Hammond took one look at the semi-conscious man and called for a medical team. He then joined the others, around the downed Captain.

"Captain? What happened?" questioned the General.

Sam had her eyes fixed firmly on the wormhole, willing Jack to step through, a wide grin on his face as he made it home again despite the odds. But, it wasn't to be. The event horizon flickered and shut down, leaving a cold, dread filling her heart. Hammond was just as stunned as was the Major and everyone else.

He turned back again to the Captain, but the man had succumbed to his exhaustion and injuries and fallen unconscious.

Janet Frasier and her team moved in and soon had Berman on the gurney, rushing him away to the infirmary.

Hammond tore his eyes away from the idle gate and snapped out an order, before leaving the scene, his displeasure beginning to get the better of him.

Sam left the room to arrange a UAV sweep of the planet, Teal'c and Jonas merely looked at each other before obeying their own orders. Teal'c felt the heavy burden of remorse. He just knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything bad had happened to his 'brother at arms'.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting round the table in the briefing room, waiting for Hammond to join them.

Both the General and Sam entered the room from the General's office, Sam carrying a sheaf of papers. Out of respect, Teal'c and Jonas stood up.

"Be seated gentlemen, Major...when you're ready!"

"Yes Sir!" She handed out a report of several sheets long to the others and took a seat herself. "This is the result of the UAV sweep we just completed. It shows there are several troops massing in what appears to be a fortress. But...this is what caught my eye. Just in the centre of this group here..." she pointed to the fuzzy image on page two of the report. "It's what appears to be someone slung between two Jaffa and being dragged along." Her voice faltered and she stopped for a moment to compose herself. She knew full well what this meant. "I believe we can all guess where Colonel O'Neill is right now."

Janet interrupted their thoughts when she entered the room.

"I have that report on Captain Berman Sir."

"Take a seat Doctor," Hammond invited.

"Sir...we can't leave him there!" Sam gushed. "We know what will happen to him, especially if this Anat hands him over to Baal. He barely made it back before."

"I am well aware of that Major. However, we don't know what we're up against as yet. We really need to assess the situation first before I think about sending anyone out there to rescue the Colonel."

General Hammond turned back to Janet.

"How is Captain Berman?"

"He has a staff wound to his side and one to his upper arm, but nothing too serious General. However, as you know, he was exhausted to the point of collapse, and suffering from heat stroke too. I expect him to make a full recovery soon Sir."

"Let me know the minute he wakes Doctor. I need to know what happened out there."

"What happened was, he left the Colonel behind Sir!" Sam retorted angrily.

"Major Carter!" Hammond was taken aback that Sam was so wound up over this, that she was bordering on insubordination.

Sam held her breath and looked down at the table, fighting the urge to cry, trying to control her fears. She couldn't give in to the tears; not here in front of everyone and certainly not in front of the General.

"May I remind you," the General reprimanded gently, "that you are not a member of SG-1, and therefore were not present when the decisions were made." Hammond knew she was upset. Knew there was no way she would have left O'Neill behind under the same circumstances, but she had her own team now. She was only part of this briefing because she had been responsible for the UAV report.

"I'm sorry Sir. That was uncalled for. I was out of line," she conceded.

Hammond accepted her apology with a gruff nod. Teal'c understood Sam's feelings and continued in the same vein.

"It is most likely that O'Neill ordered Captain Berman to retreat to the gate, before his own capture, whilst taking up a defensive position, therefore allowing Captain Berman the chance to return to the SGC," Teal'c speculated.

Sam was not happy with that thought any more than she was when Teal'c had returned with Jonas without ever going to help the Colonel out. She glared at the Jaffa across the table, and he in turn raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Permission to head a rescue team Sir?" she snapped out at Hammond, turning abruptly away from Teal'c's gaze.

"If and when we find out just what's on the other side Major, and only then, I will consider it; but half your team are still off duty recovering from their wounds. Until you people come up with a reasonable plan, I'm not willing to risk any more men from this facility."

"Yes Sir." Sam held her temper in check, and managed to reply civilly. All she could think of was getting out there and bringing Jack home again.

"You have 24 hours. I suggest you make good use of it. Dismissed!" Hammond stood up and returned to his office. He shut the door behind him, slumping against it for a moment before flopping heavily into his chair, to look at nothing in particular. Nothing, except the images playing in his mind, of Jack suffering endless rounds of torture yet again. The state he'd arrived home in not all that long ago was evidence in itself as to what he had undergone at Ba'al's hands. How would the man possibly endure all that again if it came to that, and yet survive until they reached him, if indeed they could find him?

Sam left alone in the briefing room now, closed her eyes in despair. 24 hours could mean the difference between life and death for the Colonel.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack stirred. Slowly his senses kicked in and he realised he was lying flat on his back on a hard surface, not the soft open ground of the forest he had fallen onto when he'd been blasted. He listened hard, but heard nothing, not even a companion's soft breathing, all of which told him he was quite alone. His eyes flickered open, taking in the blurry darkness. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he lay looking up at the cold grey ceiling.

The hardness of the floor beneath him, the solid walls surrounding him, all told of something he didn't want to acknowledge. Letting his eyes wander around the room to assess the layout, the truth was undeniably evident, he'd recognise a cell whenever he saw one, and the finality of his desperate situation hit home. He'd been injured and now he'd been captured. Not a good combination, and not one in which it would be easy to escape from.

He argued with himself that being captured was significantly better than being dead. After all, one could possibly escape from captivity, but not from death...unless...oh crap! He really didn't want to go there, but the reminiscent flashes of memory reminded him anyway. Unless...they had a sarcophagus!

He rolled onto his side, immediately regretting the movement. Agony bit into his very sole as waves of pain burned their way deep into his body. Gulping down a gasp, he held onto the desperate breath, keeping as still as possible against the blazing torture currently trying to claim his consciousness again.

'Well that answered that question, didn't it? These people couldn't have a sarcophagus if he was still wounded; else they would have thrown him in it to revive him, ready to torture him for their own amusement. Wouldn't they just?' he reasoned when the pain quietened down to a rational level to allow him to think straight again.

He had no idea what the time was, or how long he'd been out of it. They'd taken away his watch, his jacket, and his vest and with the feeling of coolness around his feet, it was a sure bet his boots had gone missing too.

He was left with nothing but his pants and T-shirt. There was nothing with which to clean or bind up his wounds, even supposing he could move that much. He lifted his head and tried to look at his injuries, and groaned in resignation. They were bloody, caked in mud and covered in litter and debris from the forest floor. If he didn't die from shock and blood loss, he knew he would almost certainly perish from the impending infection.

All he could do now was lie back and wait. For what, he didn't know. Whatever came first? Death, or Torture, or Rescue? Preferably the last on the list would be his ideal, but without any contact with the SGC he could only live in hope, or die in hopelessness. He smirked at his own unintentional joke…_'Ha! Live? in hope? That's a good one O'Neill. You could still die before they reached you.' _He continued to argue with himself. At least it was one way of passing the time before the end came, whatever it was that destiny had in store for him.

His attention was soon drawn to the only door to the private luxurious 'room' he was allocated in, in this five star hotel on Goa'uld Paradise Island. Wherever that was! The door slid upwards, opening with a grating hiss, and an overdressed Jaffa escorted by several others entered the darkened cell, their weapons trained on his every movement. Not that he could move much anyway, given his injuries.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up!" Jack quipped weakly. "Ya know; the room service around here is pretty pathetic! Bed's a bit harder than I like for a start, then there's the... Argh!"

Jack knew he should have kept his mouth shut when he received a kick to his foot which jarred the frazzled nerves from his leg wound right up to his shoulder, but, he was Jack, and his reputation as a wise-ass was at stake if he'd kept quiet.

"Perhaps, seeing as you cannot stop talking, you can tell me who you are?" demanded the first prime.

At least Jack assumed the Jaffa held that position, seeing as his forehead tattoo was created in gold, just like Teal'c's was. Pushing the pain away to where it simmered in the background, he ignored the question. Another kick, this time to his thigh wound itself, had him rolling about in agony, which in itself set off another round of pain in his shoulder.

"Jack O'Neill!" he finally ground out through the persistent throbbing. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

TBC


	11. Reassurance

_Thanks once again to everyone who read this and reviewed it. Your comments are always much appreciated. Not much more angst to go now!_

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Jack O'Neill!" he finally ground out through the persistent throbbing. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Chapter 11

"Ah!" Enlightenment dawned. "So! The infamous Tau'ri Colonel O'Neill. My Mistress with be most thrilled that we have recaptured my Lord Baal's escaped prisoner. You will not so easily escape from him this time."

With that comment he turned on his heel and left; the door shutting with a low rumble as it slid down to the floor.

"Ah crap!" Jack muttered.

Jack lay still and quiet, his pain temporarily forgotten but his thoughts were racing, beating a tattoo inside his brain. His worst nightmare had come true. He would be back in Baal's hands again. "Crap!" he exclaimed again to no-one. A lone tear tracked down the side of his face, gathering momentum as it ran, gravitating towards his temple to dampen his silvering hair. He gave up then. Gave up any hope of rescue. Last time he'd managed it only because of Yu's attack, now though it seemed a desperately hopeless situation. Again he had no idea where he was, having been unconscious when he was brought to this place. He didn't even know if he was on the same planet any more.

He closed his eyes in pain, though nothing physical could hurt as much as this revelation. His thoughts wandered momentarily until they settled onto Sam.

Would he ever see her again?

He doubted it. There were too many unknown provisos to overcome this time. His outlook was bleak and his heart sank at the very thought of what was to come. He regretted not saying anything to her, for not making a move to be with her when he had the chance, but in a way he was glad. It would spare her from the heartache knowing that he was here. This time he was determined to stay dead; he couldn't go through all that again.

If he'd made that much desired move, then she will have been devastated, but he'd kept quiet, waiting for the right moment, and so now she would be spared that all encompassing needless heartache that his death would bring. She need only to mourn for him as a friend and colleague, and not as a lost lover. Perhaps the pain wouldn't be so hard for her to bear.

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes flew open. He blinked and looked around him. His fuzzy sight fixed on a figure that stepped forward from the shadows to stand over him.

"Daniel?" he gasped, surprised to see his friend. Or was he just dreaming this? Delirious perhaps?

"Oh ye of little faith!" Daniel's ascended self answered cryptically.

"Who me?" Jack snorted.

"Yes Jack."

"Why?"

"I told you last time, that you'd be fine."

"That was then. I doubt it now."

"Jaaack!"

"Come to watch the grand finale?"

"Not this time."

"Sooo, not staying to the end then?"

"No, and neither are you."

"Why? You gonna help me join Oma Desultra's fan club this time?"

Daniel chose to ignore the mispronunciation.

"No need to Jack. You'll survive."

"How?"

"Because you're strong Jack!"

"Not any more Daniel. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a few pints short of the red stuff." Jack waved a weak, shaky hand at his blood covered clothes. "It's supposed to be on the inside, and I think I left most of it in the forest." His arm fell back to his side, the effort almost taking all his energy.

"You just have to hang on a little longer."

"That sounds all too familiar."

"You managed it last time, Jack."

"Yes, because they kept putting me inside that infernal 'revive the body, but blow your mind' box, afterwards. Not doing it now though, just when I could actually do with the damn thing." He lay panting from exhaustion now.

"Trust me!"

"That's kinda difficult," he gasped out, "when I'm lying here...bleeding to death."

"She's coming Jack."

"She? Who? Hathor's replacement?"

"No...Sam."

Jack closed his eyes and silently prayed that he could believe Daniel. He was tired. Tired of being where he was. Tired of hurting, again. Tired of not having the one thing he needed right now; to be home with Sam. Could he never cut a break? He just needed to be reassured. When he forced his eyes open again it was to look up into Daniel's face, wanting to know the truth.

"Daniel?"

"I'm right here Jack."

"You wouldn't...just be saying that to...placate me? Would ya?"

"No Jack. She really is coming. You just have to be patient."

"Not going anywhere! I hope."

"They won't touch you until Baal arrives. You're safe here for now. Sam won't leave you behind Jack. She'll come."

"Don't let them...you know! I couldn't…" he pleaded.

"You'll be fine. Get some rest, you're gonna need your strength."

"I can...I can do that," Jack replied wearily, his eyes already closing, the conversation having worn him out in his weakened state.

"I'll be right here Jack. I won't leave you. I promise!" Daniel watched as Jack gave into the pull of pain, fever, and weakness. He watched as Jack slipped once more into oblivion, and he rested cross-legged on the floor beside him, an invisible sentinel to watch over his greatest friend.

OoOoOoOoO

The flickering blue light shimmered eerily round the gate room and then the event horizon wavered, bringing forth two of the Tok'ra operatives.

George Hammond looked pleased, as did Sam as she stood by his side. She didn't look any better for the hours of rest she was supposed to have had.

"Jacob. It's good to see you," Hammond said, greeting his old friend.

"You too George." He turned to his daughter, pulling her into an embrace. "Sam...how's my favourite girl?"

"I'm okay thanks Dad."

Then Jacob turned to his companion, who stepped forward to greet them.

"This is Janara, she's just returned from an undercover mission inside Anat's fortress. She's pretty much knows all there is to know about Anat. She can give you the necessary Intel which may be enough for you to rescue Jack."

"Let's take this up to the briefing room," he suggested, before turning towards an SF standing nearby. "Find Teal'c and Jonas Quinn, and have them join us in the briefing room a.s.a.p."

"Sir!" the SF snapped to attention, saluting, then hurried off on his quest.

Hammond led them up the metal stairs to the briefing room where they took their places around the conference table to wait for the others to arrive.

Sam helped herself from the ever present coffee pot, pouring one out for Jacob and the General too, Janara having declined the offer. Seating herself beside her father again, the door opened and she looked up and gave a brief smile to her former team-mates when they entered, having forgiven them for leaving Jack behind after hearing the facts, and apologising.

"Teal'c, Mr. Quinn. Take a seat gentlemen. Jacob has some information that may enable us to mount a rescue for Colonel O'Neill," Hammond greeted them, smiling, and hoping that the intelligence gained by the Tok'ra would be of some use to them.

General Hammond looked to Janara for her to start relaying her knowledge, but she remained silent, so Jacob spoke up in her stead.

"You'll have to forgive Janara, George. She's not too happy about parting with her hard earned information; or about it being shared with the Tau'ri," he drawled, giving her a wry smile which lifted one side of his mouth.

Janara frowned and denied the accusation.

"Please do not believe everything Selmak says General Hammond. He has acquired something of a twisted sense of humour since she blended with one of your kind. I merely waited while I gathered my thoughts together to better acquaint you with the facts," she stated with a bland face. Her voice sounding even sterner with its typical Tok'ra timbre.

The comment only reinforced Sam's idea that the Tok'ra had no sense of humour at all.

"I spent some weeks undercover as a member of my Lady's retinue, where I gleaned much information on the Goa'uld Anat. At the moment she resides in her fortress awaiting her consort, Baal, who is due to arrive within the next few days," she paused at the sharp intake of breath that Sam gasped at the news, and then continued. "There was talk of a former Tau'ri prisoner being recaptured and she intends to present him to Baal as a gift in exchange for his favour. She has few Jaffa at her disposal at the moment, and if you plan to rescue your Colonel O'Neill, if this prisoner is indeed him, then you must act without delay. There is little time left for debate."

"Did you actually see Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked, urgently needing to know how he was.

"I did not, but I learned he had been injured, and was very weak."

Sam closed her eyes and prayed that they would be able to reach him before it was too late, but at least they knew where he was now.

TBC


	12. Rescue

_Once again I thank everyone for their comments and I'm happy to know you're all enjoying the story._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Sam closed her eyes and prayed that they would be able to reach him before it was too late, but at least they knew where he was now.

Chapter 12

"Rest assured; they do not intend to harm him further for now. Anat waits only for Baal to arrive before they begin to torture him for any information they need. That is why you cannot afford to delay."

"What can you tell us of this fortress?" Teal'c asked, needing to know the facts.

"It is small; barely half the size of Baal's that was recently destroyed by Yu. The cells are on the lower floor, but I could not tell you how many were occupied or which one O'Neill will be in. There are few guards. They tend to lock their prisoners up and leave them to themselves. It is of no concern of theirs if they live or die there. If their detainees perish, they will almost certainly be revived again, depending on Anat's temper at the time, using the sarcophagus. Anat takes great pleasure in allowing her prisoners to suffer as much as possible alone in their cells."

"Sir...we can't leave him there. We have to get him out. He barely made it after the last time," Sam begged.

"I have no intention of leaving Colonel O'Neill there to face Baal again, Major, but I can't allow a team to go in without the proper Intel," Hammond assured her, then he asked Janara for more information.

"Anat will be leaving for the mountain villages tomorrow, to gather more slaves to present to Baal. She will be taking several of her Jaffa with her; therefore the guards at the fortress will be at their lowest. She will return as soon as she has filled her quota. This could be at any time, depending on whether the villagers avoid capture or not."

"How far away is this fortress?" Jonas asked.

"It is half a day's march north from the gate, but it will probably take you much longer without a symbiote to sustain you. Probably for most of the day. The planet's sun is very hot during the day."

Sam resented the implication that they were weak, and knowing the fact that the longer they left Jack there, the more his condition would deteriorate. She calculated they could do it in 6 hours.

"How much time will it take you to get ready?" Hammond asked of Teal'c.

"We are ready now General Hammond. All of SG-1 is present," he stated giving Sam a slight bow, the corner of his mouth just edging upwards.

"Major?"

"Sir...I would like permission to rejoin SG-1. It's where I belong General," she pleaded, begging with her eyes; waiting with bated breath for his answer.

General Hammond thought it over, he looked at the hope written clearly on the faces of Teal'c and Jonas, and finally he glanced across at Sam, then he knew. She was desperate to be with her friends again. He'd seen her sad face when things didn't go well on the mission and her own. Tell-tale lines had appeared on her face over the last few weeks, showing that she wasn't happy with things as they were, and it had nothing to do with her command, but rather from being parted from her family of friends, who just happened to be SG-1.

"Permission granted Major! Get SG-3 and yourselves ready to leave at 21:00 hrs. That will put you right at the fortress at about dawn. Do what you have to, but bring Colonel O'Neill home safely."

"Yes Sir!" she beamed, grinning at her team-mates. "Thank you General."

"Dismissed!"

OoOoOoOoO

The huge wave of matter spewed from the stone ring and formed itself into a shimmering puddle. The Jaffa around the gate stood ready, their staff weapons aimed for anyone who stepped through onto the planet, already prepared to shoot first and ask questions later, always supposing whoever it or they were, survived that is.

A shiny silver sphere rolled through and its high pitched squeal and brilliant light, had all the guards crumpling to their knees, before rendering them all unconscious.

Jacob and Janara stepped through and surveyed the area around them. Jacob toggled the radio.

"All clear!"

He stepped down onto the grassy area around the gate platform and waited, Janara standing off to one side, her gaze never leaving the area of trees not far from the gate. The wormhole wobbled and Sam, Teal'c, Jonas and Major Lawrence and his team stepped through, immediately taking up defensive positions.

Sam studied the area from her kneeling stance, and then stood up, calling on Major Lawrence.

"Take up defensive positions around the gate, and hold your positions. We should be back in 13 hours."

"Yes Ma'am!" Lawrence replied, knowing that he and his men would defend the gate until the last man. "Watch your sixes Sam! We'll be here when you get back. Go get him!"

Sam grinned.

"Oh I have every intention of getting him back, come hell or high water," she stated adamantly, before turning back into serious mode again. "If we're not back in 24 Major, get you and your men home."

The "Yes Ma'am." That followed this statement, was a little more subdued, but he gave her a level stare.

"Just make it back Sam. Tell the Colonel, I'm still waiting on that $20 he owes me, and he's not getting out of it that easily!"

Sam smirked, and nodded.

"We'll be back. That's a promise."

Major Lawrence saluted her and she returned the gesture, before walking over to her father.

Janara joined the rest of the team and silently pointed towards the trees. Jacob nodded for her to take the lead, and the Tok'ra set off at a cracking pace, leaving the others to follow, and Teal'c to bring up the rear.

Sam never let down her guard for a minute all the time they were walking. Getting nearer to Jack with every footfall, and the nearer they got, the more she wondered what state they would find him in. She pushed the ugly thought that they wouldn't reach him in time, to the back of her mind, she couldn't do this if she thought it was already too late.

Hours after a long and almost silent trek through the darkness, they found themselves on the edge of a thickly wooded area, with a clearing standing out starkly in the waning moonlight. The fortress, not nearly as big as Sam imagined it, stood solid and impressive in the rich glowing light of early dawn. Its huge white stone walls blazed like burnished gold, reflecting the bright sunrise. The effect was as blinding as it was amazing.

Sam's attention was snagged by Teal'c's hand on her arm, dragging her thoughts back to earth, so to speak.

"Major Carter…" he pointed to the main entrance to their right. "I believe Anat and her entourage are about to leave."

He was right. Sam observed the caravan through her binoculars and watched as they trailed away into the distance. Anat carried high in an enormous golden sedan chair by numerous slaves, and escorted by at least three dozen Jaffa, all of which were preceded by her first prime. By the time the column had moved far enough away, the sun had peaked over the distant hill top and with its brilliant light came a fierce determination that settled over the watching team.

Janara and Jacob moved quickly and silently, descending down the slope towards the huge gates. Both had changed into golden robes and walked proudly up to the gates to demand entrance. The guard, on hearing the symbiotic voices opened them with awe and respect. After bowing low and reverently, they were Zatted into oblivion.

Jacob signalled the others.

Sam, Teal'c and Jonas swept down the hillside cautiously, P-90 and staff weapon poised ready for action. They joined Jacob and his companion inside the gates, closing them now to keep anyone else out.

Janara lead them unfalteringly straight to the cells. The twists and turns making Sam fervently hope that she could remember her way out again. They descended to the lower levels and were greeted by several Jaffa. A brief fire-fight erupted, but was quickly suppressed by the Tau'ri/Tok'ra team.

Jacob took up a defensive position at the base of the stairs with his Tok'ra friend, while the SGC team searched for their CO.

A cry from Jonas alerted Sam and Teal'c, that he had found their quarry.

Sam burst into the cell and stopped abruptly. Teal'c right behind her. Her heart flew up into her mouth at the sight which greeted her.

"Oh God, Jack!" she whispered, suddenly breathless from the tight band that seemed to have wrapped itself around her chest, paralysing her.

Jack was unconscious and lying in sticky red pools of his own blood which coated the floor beneath him. The gore she could deal with, she'd seen enough of it as a soldier for it not to turn her stomach; his inert pale features however, were much harder to accept. His face was deathly white, his head tilted slightly to one side, and his limbs sprawled out just as if he'd been dumped there and left to die. Only the slight movement of his chest reassured her that he still lived. She flew over to him kneeling at his side, ignoring the dampness of his spilled blood as it soaked through her pants with a cloying smell and tackiness around her knees.

Her heart, heavy, and with much sadness she laid her hand on his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from it. Tenderly moving her hand round his features to feel his overly hot brow, she knew that the inevitable infection had already set in. She held her hand lightly against his paper dry skin, needing to feel the contact. At least he was alive she sighed, registering a weak and rapid pulse with the fingers of her other hand.

Teal'c moved in beside her, and without taking her eyes from him, she shook her head slightly.

"He's burning up Teal'c. We've got to get him back a.s.a.p, his pulse is very weak."

Teal'c placed his huge hand on top of hers, pulling it away from Jack, and with it her focus on his face.

"There is little time for regrets Major Carter. We have to depart from this place at once."

"Sorry Teal'c. You're right. Just give me a minute. Then we can get the hell out of here, and hand him over to Janet."

Yanking her pack from her shoulders she delved into it to reach the Med. Kit she carried. Carefully and gingerly she dressed the wounds as best she could, given the allotted time. Jack hadn't stirred at all, which worried her more than anything. Teal'c reached over and lifted his friend as gently as he could, Jonas and Sam helping to settle Jack's limp form onto the Jaffa's broad muscular shoulders and they made a bid for their escape.

Down the corridor they could hear Jacob and Janara giving everything they had to repel the Jaffa summoned by the earlier sounds of shots. Jonas joined in the fray, spraying the area with bullets and Sam plunged right in too. The fight was shortened considerably and ended when the last Jaffa folded onto the floor, blood running from his pouch. The extra help had swung the balance in their favour and soon they were running back to the gates of the fortress, their most prized possession, one Colonel Jack O'Neill, safe and secure within their grasp.

TBC


	13. Recovery?

_So, here we are at the penultimate chapter. I am glad you're enjoying this, Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. Always appreciate your comments._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Down the corridor they could hear Jacob and Janara giving everything they had to repel the Jaffa summoned by the earlier sounds of shots. Jonas joined in the fray, spraying the area with bullets and Sam plunged right in too. The fight was shortened considerably and ended when the last Jaffa folded onto the floor, blood running from his pouch. The extra help had swung the balance in their favour and soon they were running back to the gates, their most prized possession, one Colonel Jack O'Neill, safe and secure within their grasp.

Chapter 13

The last time he'd roused, Jack could well remember the feeling of constant pain, now though as he surfaced from the blackness all he could feel was an all consuming heat enveloping his whole being. It was as if a fire was raging through his veins instead of blood. As he struggled to escape the inferno, he was almost certain he could hear soft voices, but the effort to concentrate on the words was just too much of an effort. He let them wash over him as he drifted on the sea of lava, and unknown forces held him firm against the burning of his body. It was all too hot, and he was too weak to resist, so he relaxed against the inevitable and gave in to the darkness once more.

Janet once more wrung out the cloth of cool water and bathed the sweaty brow, hoping to bring some comfort to the fever ridden patient, who writhed in the hidden grip of another delirious struggle. She looked across the bed to catch sight of Sam, sitting anxiously beside her CO, holding his hand, trying to ground him to the present. His fever was high, and the antibiotics were slow to bring the infection under control. The Doctor knew it was going to be a long haul this time; he had been so close to death yet again. She didn't know how he'd survived, but he had; now here he was, fighting the odds and very slowly beginning to win through.

Janet once more checked his vital signs and grimaced across at her friend. Sam had been so worried for him, and who could blame her. They all had, including General Hammond in his own way. Teal'c had been reluctant to leave his warrior friend's side, but Janet had insisted only one person at a time could remain with him. Even Jonas had volunteered to watch over him, but Sam had taken on the guilty role of 2IC, and determined that she should bear the brunt of the duty, seeing as she'd let him down once all ready. For now though, there was no way she would leave his side while he needed help. The only time she reluctantly abandoned her post was when Teal'c came to relieve her so she could rest at Janet's insistence. He'd stood like a silent sentinel at the foot of the bed and watched the man he called, friend, battle to overcome the almost fatal injuries.

Hours merged into the longest day, and day after day passed before Jack managed to rouse sufficiently to understand he'd been pulled from the brink of endless torment and death, to the confines of the infirmary. His unfocussed eyes took in the swimming brightness of lights, and muted voices, but somehow he knew they were the sounds of concern, and not of demanding interrogation. He swam to the surface eagerly, relieved beyond reason that he was safe again. Home; where he belonged.

Janet loomed over him, a wide smile as she saw a dawning recognition in his eyes.

"Doc!" he croaked, barely audibly. The words difficult to utter through the thickness of unused vocal chords and arid throat.

Janet spooned a few ice chips into his mouth and he savoured the coolness as soothed away the dryness and stale taste, sliding down his throat to refresh him.

"It's good to see you back with us again Colonel," Janet crooned, whilst stroking his forehead gently.

"I'm back?" he mumbled, his voice sounding pathetically weak, even to his own ears.

Janet's beam widened and she nodded.

"Yes Sir, You're in the infirmary."

"Don't s'pose...I can go home yet?" he bemoaned, with an effort.

Janet's smile widened, and she shook her head at his audacity.

"Not just yet Colonel. I'm afraid it'll be a while before I can release you."

A snigger off to his right, made his head slowly turn, and he caught sight of Sam.

His slow smile was all the reward Sam needed for her endless vigil.

"Thanks," he whispered, tiring fast, before the pull of sleep overcame him yet again.

Sam watched as he closed his eyes, momentary panic that perhaps he wasn't doing so well almost overcame her, but Janet read the question on her face and was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine Sam, he's been through a lot, and it's a very tiring thing to fight off a fever, especially with everything he's endured this time around. It'll be some time before he can stay awake for very long."

Sam nodded without taking her eyes from his face, the smile still lingering on his lips as he slept, his obvious relief at being rescued showing in the relaxed features.

It seemed that Jack drifted on a warm sea. For the first time in an eon it felt like he was safe and was happy to let go and allow others to worry. He woke briefly but the weariness was still there, the pull of heeling sleep too strong to ignore, and each time he rose to wakefulness, Sam was still there, sitting patiently beside him. It reassured him and his mind floated away again, knowing it wasn't a dream.

OoOoOoOoO

A few more days had passed and he'd slept peacefully throughout the night, waking now with the first movements of the normal infirmary routine, feeling stronger than he had for a long time. From the corner of his eye he could make out a tousled blonde head resting across bare arms that was pillowed on the edge of his bed. He smiled down at the sleeping figure, and raised a shaky hand to brush lightly across the blonde strands.

Sam woke with a start, and couldn't help the grin that broke out when she realised who it was that had woken her.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Don't you have a team waitin' on you Carter? You're always here whenever I wake up," he muttered, his brain still foggy from sleep.

"Yes Sir, but we're on stand down right now while our CO recovers."

"Huh? I don't think I heard that right, my head's still a little muzzy. Say that again?"

"You heard me correctly the first time Sir."

"Ack! Back up a bit. I thought you were the CO?" he blinked again, trying hard to dislodge the Doc's drugs from his mind.

"Not any more Sir."

"You...what d'ya mean...?"

"Yes Sir. Exactly!"

'I think I definitely musta died and gone to heaven,' Jack mused. "This is a dream right? Where's Daniel? He's messin' with my head again!"

"Ah...Sir? Daniel's...gone. He...died, or rather he ascended, Colonel!" she stumbled over the words, worried now about Jack's mental state.

"Ha! Don't let that fool ya! I know he's here somewhere!" Jack struggled to sit up, but Sam restrained him, yelling for Janet.

Janet came running at the urgent summons, in time to see Sam trying to keep Jack on the bed, and loosing.

"Colonel...lie still...please," Janet soothed, trying to subdue him as he struggled weakly, by pushing him back onto the bed more firmly, Sam holding him as still as possible whilst Janet injected a sedative into his IV line.

He gave up the fight and let his head fall back onto the pillows with a soft thud, his eyes already closing with the insistent pull of the drug, but he struggled to keep them open a little longer.

"I know you're here Daniel. You promised," he gasped, dragging the words from his now dopey brain. "You knew didn't you, you... You never said a word about it...you so..." The words finally died away on a sigh, when he fell into a deep sleep again.

"What was that all about?" Janet asked, checking his vital signs again.

"He was calling out for Daniel! Saying he was messing with his head," she gulped, as huge tears began sliding down her cheeks before she batted them away. "Janet? Do you think they finally...broke...him?" she whispered, gazing down at the sleeping man anxiously.

Janet looked down at the recumbent officer she had grown to admire, and didn't know what to think. Jack was strong, he was the toughest SOB she knew, but he was also the gentlest of men she'd ever known. No-one was above a tongue lashing that would stay with them for the rest of their lives, if they rightly deserved it while under his command, but, get him with Cassie or any other child come to that, and he was a different man. He loved kids, and if the truth were known, he was just like an overgrown kid himself in some respects. He had the trust and respect of the entire base, including the General's. There was no way of knowing just what went on in that mind of his, but if he'd lost it now, who knew what would happen to him.

The CMO shook her head, as they walked away.

"I don't Sam. We'll have to wait until he wakes up again and see where we go from there. He may have to submit himself to a few sessions with Dr. MacKenzie before..."

"He won't like that Janet. You know how much he hates all that 'psycho' stuff," Sam interrupted, hissing with indignation.

"I know, but I don't know what else I can do if he's..."

"No! Don't say it Janet, because he can't be. I think he was just dreaming it."

"I'm not so sure about that Sam. He looked pretty lucid to me."

Sam slapped her thighs in frustration, turning to look back at Jack, wondering if he really was going to be okay or if this figment of his imagination was the final nail in his coffin. Was he still same or had he lost it completely? Her head flopped downwards to rest her chin on her chest, her eyes firmly fixed on the Colonel, then she released a huge sigh, hoping against hope that things weren't that bad and he really would prove to be okay.

She stayed silently observing the man she loved before turning back to give her medical friend a piercing glare. A new resolve filling her spirit.

"You're wrong Janet. He'll be fine. He always is." With that defiant statement she stalked straight back to Jack's side and sat herself down, taking up her vigil once more. There was no way she was going to stand by and let him be anything less than he was. She'd abandoned him once, and because of that, she wasn't there for him when he needed her most, so now he was suffering the consequences. This time she was sticking to him like glue, no matter what the future held. She loved him, and there was no way she would ever leave his side again.

Janet watched her for a few moments and knew Sam was probably right. The Colonel always seemed to bounce back again, maybe he was just dreaming, she didn't know, but for her friend's sake she hoped he would return to them whole again. Turning away from the sight, she walked back to her office, deep in thought.

TBC


	14. United We Stand

_Well, here it is. The very last chapter of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Sorry, but due to the restrictions involved in writing for the Zine, this isn't a very fluffy ending. _:-( _It's there in between the lines, but unresolved._

UNITED WE STAND

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Janet watched her for a few moments and knew Sam was probably right. The Colonel always seemed to bounce back again, maybe he was just dreaming, she didn't know, but for her friend's sake she hoped he would return to them whole again. Turning away from the sight, she walked back to her office, deep in thought.

Chapter 14

"Hey!" Sam greeted Jack when she noticed his eyes had opened once more.

It took a little while for him to gather his thoughts, but he turned at her voice and smiled.

"Hi there!"

"Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You need some water or something?" she offered.

"Yeah. Please."

Sam poured a little into the glass and helped him to sip it. She could feel his body tremors, from the effort of propping himself up, through the glass as they held it between them.

"Soooo. How's things with SG-7?" he asked, flopping back onto his pillows.

"Sir? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?

"Em...our conversation yesterday!" she replied, adding tentatively, "um...Yelling for Daniel?"

He scrunched up his face for a minute trying to recall an elusive memory.

"Oh! that! Forget it. I musta been dreaming. Wasn't quite myself," he said brushing it off, hoping she would drop the subject of Daniel.

"Not just about Daniel Sir. You obviously don't recall everything that was said, do you?"

"Well, I know I must have been dreaming, 'cos I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about being back on the team."

"That wasn't a dream Colonel."

"Excuse me?"

"I am back on the team!"

"You are?"

"Yes Sir!" she grinned, at the surprised pleasure on his face.

"How?"

"I couldn't do it! After what happened," she sighed unhappily, "You came so close to dying, I knew there was no way I could work without you beside me. General Hammond understood how I felt, so he let me rejoin SG-1. We're part of a team Sir. A great team, and I need to be a part of that. What's the use of a 2IC if they leave you behind? I would never have left you."

"And gotten yourself killed and/or captured too, most likely!" he muttered.

"It wouldn't have mattered. At least we would have been together. I would have died trying to get you home; instead, I was sitting here chewing my nails helplessly, wondering if you were still alive or not. That's not for me. My place is right by your side, and that's where I'll be from now on Colonel!"

"You'd give up your promotion prospects to stick with me?"

"I'd give up everything to be with you, you know that!"

"I guess I do now. Look, Sam, don't ruin your chances because of me. You deserve better."

"There isn't anything I want other than to be with you. I would give all this up today if you..."

"No! You can't do that Sam. You're needed here. I could retire. Hell with my knees, time's running out anyway."

"That's not gonna happen Jack! You're the best leader this base has. I would never allow you to give up this fight for me."

"Then I guess we both know where we stand," he sighed resignedly.

"Yes we do. We stand together, and keep fighting."

"At least I will when I can get my pants back," he quipped.

Sam snickered, and the tension that had built up over the conversation melted away. They both knew each other well enough to understand what they were doing, back to square one with their relationship, but together again with a much stronger link. Bound to each other with an invisible chain that was almost impossible to break.

"I'm really glad you're okay Jack. I was sooo worried about you."

"Yeah, and thanks for the rescue by the way. And I'm glad you're back on the team Sam."

Janet entered the room, and Sam looked up and smiled at her. The Doctor had been listening discreetly from outside, and on hearing them, knew that Jack was doing well. There was no reason to suspect he'd broken at all.

"Good morning Colonel!"

"Doc!"

"Sooo, you're obviously feeling better today."

"Yeah I guess! Do I get to go home now?" he whined.

Janet chose to ignore his request.

"What can you remember of your time with Anat?"

"Not much really. I think I was pretty much out of for most of the time."

He certainly wasn't going to reveal that he saw Daniel again. Sam seemed to accept he was dreaming, but he did vaguely remember yelling for his friend. There was no way he could admit that without being thrown to the proverbial lion, namely MacKenzie, so he kept his experiences with the glowy Daniel hidden.

"Did she torture you?"

"Nope!"

"What about the sarcophagus? Did she use it...?"

"Nope! She just left me to rot. Said something about waitin' for Ball to arrive before the usual round of fun began. Apparently I was to be a gift for him, and as he couldn't wait to get hold of me again, it's lucky you guys showed up when you did."

"Yes sir, it is. Thanks to Sam's insistence that the General couldn't leave you out there."

Jack looked up at Sam then, realisation of her part in his rescue becoming apparent.

"So you bugged the General?"

"Yes she did Colonel!" the General's voice rang out from the doorway. "Good to see you're getting better Jack!"

"Thank you Sir."

"So what's the verdict Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked of his 2IC.

"I'd say the Colonel is going to be just fine Sir."

OoOoOoOoO

Several weeks later, Jack stood in the gate room, and smiled benevolently at his team. It had been a long haul, but he'd made it. Now he was back and raring to go, and once again they were all geared up ready to depart on another mission, hoping to find something that would eventually help them win the battle against the Goa'uld.

Teal'c was standing tall and proud, his staff weapon held upright, yet loosely in his hand, but more than ready for the fray. Jonas, his face open and eager to get going. And then there was Sam, ever loyal, ever willing to follow wherever he led them.

Justifiably proud of them all, he stepped up onto the metal ramp then turned to face them. Feeling he should say something prophetic, it being their first mission as a reunited team, so he raised his hand towards the open wormhole.

"I think this calls for something special, so, 'Once more into the breach, dear friends!'" He quoted, waving the extended hand nonchalantly. "You know... 'For United we stand, Divided we fall!' and all that!" he grinned, looking at their stupefied faces. "Let's go give em hell kids!" Then he disappeared into the shimmering flux, his team following close on his heels.

General Hammond watched, amused, from the control room, and smiled. Jack was back alright, and knew that with SG-1 restored to normal once more, nothing would keep them apart, and that eventually they would prevail.

The End.

_There you are folks! I do hope you enjoyed the story. I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, without which all this wouldn't be worth my doing. My enjoyment of writing is doubled when I get feedback, so let me know what you thought about the story. Thank you so much._

_Stay tuned because I have a brand new story for you. I say 'new' because so far I've only written two chapters, and the idea only came to me today! Oiy! It's gonna be another longish one too, like Junior, and I think and hope, just as intriguing. _


End file.
